Knights of the Silver Rose and the Legend of the Knightly Ones
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Christina Rose of Avalon is the princess of Avalon, and she wants to be a knight with all of her heart. To her dismay, it is against the law for a female to become a knight. Determined to meet her goal, she and her Lady-in-Waiting, Destiny, form a secret knight organization: The Knights of the Silver Rose. DISCONTINUED
1. Budding Rose

**Hello, readers! This is my newest book, and it's about my favorite world, Avalon. I would like to say that my best friend on Wizard101, Destiny, has deeply inspired me to write this. Thank you so much, Destiny! :) Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

 _Christina's P.O.V_

"Christina, it's time to get ready!" I heard my Lady-in-Waiting, Destiny, say.

"No…" I groaned, as I hid my head under my red and gold covers. "Too early."

"Suit yourself, sleepyhead." Destiny said while she opened up the curtains. Light filled the beautiful room, and shone on her dark blonde hair. It had royal red walls, a huge closet, and my ginormous bed.

"You're going to miss Jane's special pancakes."

And with that, I bolted upright. "She's making her pancakes?!" I asked as I put on my dress and shoes as fast as I could.

"Mmm-hmm." Destiny said, with a big grin on her face.

I slid down the stair's railing, even though everyone has told me not to many, many times, and ran into the dining room.

"Morning, dad!" I greeted my father, King Artorius.

"Good morning, Christina. Good morning, Destiny." he said kindly. My dad treated Destiny as if she was his own daughter. We were all very close.

Destiny and I sat across from each other, and I clapped my hands as Jane brought a platter of rose shaped pancakes to the table.

"Thank you, Jane!" said Destiny.

"Yes, thank you!" I said, with a mouthful of pancake.

"It's my pleasure." Jane winked at us.

"Maple syrup, anyone?" my dad asked.

"Yes, please!" I said.

After breakfast, I told Destiny that I was going to ask my father. Ask him what, I didn't need to say. We had planned this for ages.

I walked to my father's throne room. I normally knocked, but I was so excited that I forgot to. I had waited to have this conversation since I was six years old. I just hoped I wasn't interrupting anything. He wouldn't have been too pleased about me randomly barging in on something important.  
Thankfully, I wasn't.

"Um, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"You know how knights become knights when they turn sixteen years old?" I said.

"Yes." he said.

"Since I will be sixteen tomorrow, I would like your permission to become a knight." I knew that girls weren't allowed to become knights, but I was a princess. My dad would let me be a knight, right? That's what I thought.

"Absolutely not!" he declared.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"You are a _princess_. You must start learning to take care of the kingdom! Not only that, but you might get hurt. What would we do then?" he explained.

"Oh…" I looked at the floor. I wanted to yell that it wasn't fair, but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere with King Artorius. He was just as stubborn as me. I nodded, and quickly exited the throne room, and ran to Destiny's room.

Destiny's room was very different from the rest of the castle. She didn't have a fancy bed, or chairs, or deluxe closet, like me. Instead, she had a patchwork blanket on her bed that her mother made her when she was alive. She had a small closet with plain dresses, and a bedside table next to her bed with a book.

A small pot sat in front of the window, with a flower that was just beginning to bloom.

Even though the room seemed so small, it also seemed comfy.

"Hello, Christina!" she said. She was sitting on her bed. As soon as she got a glimpse of my face, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked.

"I… I asked him about the knight thing…" I told her.

"I take it it didn't go so well?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It'll be okay… We'll find something else to do." she gave me a hug.

"But being a knight is my dream!" I said.

"I know… But there's nothing we can do now." she frowned.

I nodded, but then I got an idea. "Unless…" I started.

"Unless?" a curious Destiny asked.

"Unless I become a knight, just without him knowing!"

"What? But-but he's the king! He's knows everything!" said Destiny.

"And I'm his daughter. I know how to keep him off track." I winked.

Destiny hesitated. She was normally the one who kept me from doing crazy things like this. But eventually, she looked at me, and I saw excitement in her eyes. "Let's do this."

Destiny and I had lived in this castle since we were little children. We knew the ins and outs of the palace, especially Destiny. A lot of the time when I was outside doing things with my father, she decided to stay in and found lots of secret passages.

"I think that _this one_ will be good for our knightly base." said Destiny, as she pushed in a loose gray brick, and a wall opened up. We went inside, and I put my finger to my chin.

"I think I can work with this…" I said mischievously. I pushed in a couple of random couches and a table with some chairs. My father would never notice they were missing, we had so many.

"So we have a base, now we need to learn to fight." said Destiny.

"Ha, like I even need to _learn_. I've watched so many knights, it should come naturally." I said.

Destiny gave me a look like,"Uh-huh. Yeah right.".

"We need to get someone to teach us, but all the knights would tell the king…" Destiny said sadly.

"What about…" I thought for a moment. "What about Sir Malory?"

"Are you sure? We can't go around telling everyone about this…" she said. "In fact, I don't think it's safe to tell boys at all."

"You're right about all the other boys, but Malory is my friend. He wouldn't tell dad." I said.

"Okay, I trust you." Destiny said.

On that day, Destiny and I formed the first all girl knights organization.

We formed the Knights of the Silver Rose.


	2. The Armory

Hi everyone! It's me again, with another chapter to this book. I am excited about this, and I hope you will be to! If anyone wants to review, feel free to. I promise to not bite anyone! XD

Anyways, here it is!

Destyne's P.O.V

"Deep breath, Destiny…" I thought.

I was not very anxious to see Malory again. I was never too fond of him.

He was far too obnoxious, proud, and arrogant for my taste. 

We walked down the elegant hall, and entered the courtyard.

Sir Malory was practicing fencing with a knight.

I looked at Christina, and saw that she had already begun to blush.

"Um…" she began. "Sir Malory?"

"Christina!" he said. Malory turned to the knight he was with. "One moment, please."

"Destiny and I need to speak with you." Christina fiddled nervously with sleeve. "Alone."

The knight nodded at Sir Malory and took a seat, allowing us to walk to a gazebo in the distance.

"What is it that is so urgent?" Malory asked. "Have you come to confess your undying love for me?"

I grimaced when I realized he had said the last bit without opening his mouth.  
My mind-reading had started up again. I stroked my temples, and tried to get it to go away. It always happened at random times, and it was so annnoying.

"We need you to teach us how to fight." Christina quickly said. She added on another part in her mind, "And teach us how you always look so cute and perfect!"

I almost gagged.

"Destiny? Are you okay?" Christina worriedly asked.

I had never told her about my supposed "gift".

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

"Okay, then… Um, why would you need to learn how to fight?" Malory asked. "When you have this completely hot hunk to do it for you?" he thought.

Christina and I looked at the floor.

We then exchanged a conversation just by looking at each other (Well, she did, anyway. I could read her mind). It went something like this:

"What are we going to tell him?"

"The truth, I guess."

"But-but, what if-!"

"But nothing. He's going to train us to be knights, or we won't be knights. There's no other way."

I hesitated. I had said I trusted her.

Sometimes, though, she didn't make the best decisions, like the time when she decided to jump in the water after the Lady of the Lake when we were six…

"Oh my gosh, Destiny! I just saw a mermaid!" young Christina exclaimed.

"Mmmm-hmm! That was the Lady of the Lake. "Remember the one from the stories Jane told us?"

Christina thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "That was her?! I have to find her!"

Before I could reason with her, she jumped into the lake.

"Christina!" I yelled. Panic rose in my chest.

Christina didn't know how to swim!

I had to decide whether to take the time to go get someone from the palace, or go in after her.

I jumped in.

Thankfully, I found her and pulled her to the surface, but it scared both of us half to death.

I could only hope that this wasn't another reckless decision…

Christina saw me nod slowly, and she looked back to Malory.

"We're going to be knights." she said.

"Say whaaa?!" Sir Malory asked.

We nodded.

"Girls can't be knights! Especially not a princess!" he apparently had forgotten all about me.

I had gotten used to being ignored, and didn't mind it very much anymore. I had no right to have attention paid to me, Christina was the princess. I was just a commoner…

Christina turned red. Apparently she could in fact get mad at Malory.

"Well, they should be! I came here because you're my friend, and you're supposed to be able to count on friends! So, are you going to teach me or not?!"

I shared her anger at the stupid law King Artorius had made years before Christina and I were born, but I felt it wasn't my place to show it.

Malory thought about why he should teach us facys, and tried to determine whether that would out-way all the why he should not teach us facts.

"If I teach them, then Christina will trust me…" he considered. "If I don't, then Christina will hate me and I won't be able to-"

My mind-reading just had to stop right then and there.

"What did that mean?!" I thought.

He looked a Christina in the eye, and I could tell her heart skipped a beat.

"I will." he said.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she hugged him, then realized what she was doing, and her face turned redder than it was when she was mad. "Sorry." she squeaked.

We walked back to the courtyard, but the knight was nowhere to be found.

Apparently he had gotten tired of waiting.

Malory glanced lovingly at his sword, and a smile crept upon his face. "It's armory time." he said.

Malory brought us to the armory, which was located at the back of the castle.

I nearly gasped at how unique every sword, shield, and piece of armor was.

There were small designs on each of them, and none of them looked exactly the same.

One set of armor caught my eye right away.

The sword was long, silver, and narrow. The handle was green, almost resembling a short stem and two leaves.

I reached up to my hair and felt the crown of flowers that my mother made when I was little.

She had muttered something under her breath, and said that it would preserve them forever.

I carefully took out a small yellow dandelion, and tied it to the sword.

"It's perfect." I said. It felt as if the sword was blessed.

The armor I had picked was silver with green trim, and a helmet that hid my face completely.

I glanced at Christina, and was happy to see she had found a set as well.

Her sword was silver like mine, with a green handle.

A rose fell out of my hair. Apparently when I had taken the dandelion out, it had loosened the rose.

I knew immediately to give it to Christina.

She studied the rose.  
"It's beautiful." she said. "But… That's from your mother…"

I nodded, and put on a smile. "She would want you to have it."

I tied it to her sword, and it was complete.

She found silver armor and a helmet with red trim, along with two pairs of silver boots. She gave one to me, and I looked at my reflection from a nearby helmet.

We looked like real knights.

"Now," said Malory. "We can begin."


	3. The Way of the Sword

**Hey everyone! Another chappy is out,(obviously XD), and I hope you enjoy it! Another special thanks to someone, this time it's,(drum roll, please), TheDiamondWriter! What for, you may ask? She has let me put a character or 3 from her story into mine, and helping me survive through a bit of Writer's Block.**

 **I will try my best to make her characters act how they normally do, and I would appreciate it if TheDiamondWriter lets me know how I do in the reviews! :D I would also appreciate it if all of you wrote reviews, and just remember constructive criticism is welcome. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. :)**

 **Anyways, enough of me rambling on, let's read the new chapter!**

 _Christina's P.O.V_

"Yay!" I exclaimed.

I was finally going to learn to be a _real_ knight. How exciting!

Sir Malory glanced at our swords. "Nice choices. Those were the swords of some of the best knights in all of Avalon." he said in awe.

I grinned. "You know I have good taste."

"Shall we begin?" Destiny asked.

Malory nodded.

We went back outside to the courtyard, and Malory said, "Who will be first, to learn the way of the sword?"

"Me!" I said. I couldn't wait to impress him with my excellent swordsmanship. Sure, I had never actually _used_ it before, but it must be there! I'm _Christina_ , for Sir Launcelot's sake!

Sir Malory hesitated. "Okay, come here."

I came closer.

"En-garde!" he yelled, and flung the sword towards me.

I jumped out of the way, but almost dropped my sword I was so surprised. I quickly glanced at my shiny blade, and looked myself in the eye. "You can do this." I whispered.

Malory came closer, and I gripped my sword tighter.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?" I asked uneasily.

"Trust me." Sir Malory said.

I hit my sword towards him, but he quickly blocked the blow.

Our swords clashed together, and I felt my whole body quiver with shock.

"Ow." I quietly whimpered. My sword became heavy in my hands.

I was determined to prove that I could be a knight, though, and I got over it as quickly as I could.

Eventually, I got very tired.

"I think-" I panted. "I think it's Destiny's turn."

"Okay." said Sir Malory. "Are you ready?" he asked Destiny.

Destiny took a deep breath, and clutched her sword. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

She was honestly better than me. I knew that she was in the village of the castle and had seen knights fighting bad guys more than I had, but it didn't make sense to me that she was so good! I had studied them so much, and I had dreamed of them for ages...

She swung her sword, and he blocked. He swung his sword, and she blocked. The cycle seemed to go on forever. They were evenly matched.

Soon, it started to get dark, and we stopped the training for that day.

I'll admit now. I wasn't very good starting out. Malory beat me like, a gazillion times. It took me weeks to actually _get_ the concept of swordfighting, but I did, eventually.

I could feel myself getting better. I blocked more hits rather than just having to dodge, and I eyed my opponent,(not just because he was totally cute!), and studied his every move. I noticed how he played offense more than defense, and used that to my advantage.

A month later, I had decided I finally knew enough about fighting to actually _start_ fighting.

One morning, I just woke up and said to Destiny, "Let's get the Knights of the Silver Rose together and beat up bad guys!"

"Um… At the moment it's just you and me..." she said.

"Oh." I said. "Yeah..."

"We better start recruiting." said Destiny. "Do you know anyone... _trustworthy_?"

I thought for a moment. "Hmm… I have a couple of old friends!"

"Like who?" Destiny asked.

"Remember Savannah Rose, Genevieve Silver, and Genevieve's little brother, Andrew?"

"But I thought this was an all girl's knights club..?" Destiny frowned.

I grinned. "Maybe we can make _some_ exceptions…"

 _Genevieve's P.O.V_

The desert was steaming hot. I sighed in exasperation, and wished I hadn't already drank all my water.

"Andrew!" I called for my little brother.

"What, Genna?" Andrew had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was only nine years old, and I was twelve.

"I think we're almost there..." I told him. "...I hope..." I added.

"Yay! I can't wait to get to Avalon." he said.

About an hour later, we finally made it.

I sighed with relief, breathed in the fresh air, and lay on the ground. The sun beamed down on my golden blonde hair.

Andrew sat on a tree stump.

As soon as I closed my eyes though, I heard a strange growling noise.

Andrew heard it as well, apparently. "Bear!" he yelped.

I sat straight up, and looked around. I saw a bear that only went up to about my waist, and it was rather cute, actually.

I would have been tempted to pet it if it wasn't growling at me and my brother.

Nearby, I saw a sword with a crystal handle lying on the ground. The bear edged closer.

"Stop!" I yelled, and wielded the sword.

The bear made a scared noise, and backed away.

I looked down. "If she's not going to hurt me, I won't hurt her." Something in my head told me that the bear was a girl.

I let the bear get away, and then checked on my brother. I could see in his eyes he was still frightened a bit, but he was okay.

"We need to get to the castle." I said.

He slowly nodded.

The closer we got, the more I fidgeted with my pearl bracelet.

Why had the king sent for me? Did I do something wrong?

Finally, I approached the castle gate, and the draw-bridge opened. Something, or someone... _unexpected_ waited for me within the castle.

 **Yep.** _ **Another**_ **A/N XD**

 **Not anything special, just that OC'S ARE ALLOWED TO BE SUBMITTED! WOO! Okay, back to seriousness. I'm accepting 5 female OC's. I forgot an OC sheet last time, so putting it here, using Genevieve as example:**

 **Name and Nickname: Genevieve/Genna**

 **Age: 12**

 **Personality: Quick to act, protective of her little brother, caring, and anxious.**

 **Rank: Okay, let me explain what 'Rank' is. Rank would be Villager, Princess, Lady-In-Waiting, Cook, Servant, etc. Her's is Daughter of a Dutchess from a far away kingdom.**

 **Looks: Golden Blonde hair, gray eyes.**

 **Regular Clothes and Accessories: Turquoise dress with white trim, no headdress, light blue boots, and a pearl bracelet,(a gift from her father).**

 **Knight Clothes: Regular silver armor with blue trim and a pearl handle for her sword.**

 **Backstory: Genevieve, her brother, mom and dad were all happy until one day, her mother was appointed to be a Duchess, and their dad was sent away to a gave Genevieve her pearl bracelet, and that is all Genevieve has left of him.**

 **Everyone waited for him to come back, but he never did. Genevieve has protected and taken care of her brother while her mother accomplished dutchess duties. Recently, she received a letter from King Artorius telling her to come to the castle right away.**

 **And, that's it! Can't wait to see the knightly OC's :D**


	4. Legend of the Knightly Ones

**Heyo! (My new thing, a mixture of 'Hey' and 'Hello') Yep, it's** _ **that day**_ **again! National New Chapter Day! (Just kidding, hehehe…) Guess who's appearing in this chapter today!**

 **You gonna stick with that? Okay, we'll see… I have an important note, today:**

 **People have been submitting OC's through PM's, and I have all I need now. Thank you!** **Anyways… Hope you enjoy this chappy!**

 _Destiny's P.O.V_

It had been a day and a half since we sent letters to the people we wanted in the Knights of the Silver Rose, and we we anxiously waiting for their arrival. We were passing the time by practicing dueling in our secret training room.

"One of them's here! Let's go!" exclaimed Christina, and we hurried down to the opening of the castle.

"Genna!" Christina and I said at once.

"And Andrew!" her little brother added.

"Um…" said Genna. "Yeah, I'm Genna. Who are you?"

"Oh!" I said, as I realized we were still wearing our armor. "Come inside." I whispered, as I pulled her in.

Christina stole her away, and brought her to the training room while I brought her brother.

"Ah!" she started screaming. "Unhand me!"

"Shush!" Christina covered her mouth. "It's us, Chrissy and Destiny!"

"What?" Genna asked in a muffled tone. (Christina's hand was still over her mouth.)

"Yes." I said as I took of my helmet and revealed my face.

Christina did the same.

"Why in the name of Queen Amoria are you dressed like that?!" she asked, pointing to our armor. (Amoria was the queen of the world she lived in, Elaria.) "New trend?"

Christina shook her head. "We're going to be knights, and we're inviting you and your brother to join us."

"What?" she asked. "Sounds totally awesome! I'm in! Can't believe it was that easy… I thought you were going to make me complete special tasks, or something."

"Uh…" Christina looked at me, as if asking my opinion. I nodded.

"Actually, you do!" Christina brightly said.

"Aw, okay." said Genna. "What do we have to do?"

Christina started going through books from the bookshelves in our training room. (We had furnished it a little more.)

"I've got it!" she happily exclaimed after a short while. "The Legend of the Knightly Ones!"  
"Ooh…" said Genna. "It's a really good book. They complete five tasks, wait a second... I get it!"

"We're planning to accept five more people; Evelyn JadeHeart, an Empress of Mooshu (she's my pen pal), Savannah Rose, a distant cousin of mine, Melissa and Michael Legend, her friends, and Olivia ShadowBlood, one of Destiny's friends. To prove themselves, they must complete the tasks!"

"Oh, I know that story!" I said. "The poem for it is this;

"One will tame the fearless dragon, one will get the pearl.

The other one must save the wagon, and one shall rescue the girl.

The last one will think there's nothing left, but will find what they seek on their own.

He or she shall find the legendary…"

"Why did you stop?" Andrew asked.

"I-I can't remember it!" I gasped. "Every time the words begin to form in my head, they become blurry again!"

"What?" Chrissy asked. "That's… odd…"

"Hmm… Is the word… bone?" Genevieve asked.

"No." I shook my head. "I'll probably remember it sooner or later…"

Just then, we heard the drawbridge open, _yet again_.

"It must be Savannah! Or Mia. Or Michael. Or Olivia. Or Evelyn. Or-"

I cut her off by saying, "We'll just have to find out. But first, let's get into or regular clothes so that whoever it is recognizes us."

We did so quickly, and headed back down to the drawbridge.

Who was at the door was none other than… all of them!

"Yay!" Christina clapped, and she hugged her cousin.

"Hi…" Savannah waved to me.

"Hello." I replied, and I curtsied.

"Hey, Evelyne! Nice to finally meet you!" said Christina.

"Hi! I received a letter from you saying something about _knights_..?" Evelyn asked uneasily.

"Shh! We'll talk about that inside." Christina shushed her. "Anyways, Evelyn, meet Destiny, Destiny, Evelyn, Savanna, Destiny, Destiny, Savannah, Mia and Mike, Destiny, Genna, Mia and Mike, Genna, Savannah, Genna, Evelyn, Destiny, Mia and Mike, Evelyn, Destiny, Evelyn, Mia and Mike, Evelyne Savannah, Mia and Mike, Savannah-wait a second! You already know each other! This is getting confusing…"

"Um…" I mumbled helpfully. "Everyone, meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" Mia and Michael Legend said at the same time.

"I have one question for everyone," Mia said very seriously. "Are any of you DuckTales fans?"

Olivia scratched her head while Evelyn started jumping up and down excitedly. "I am! I am! That show is hilarious!"

"I already like her." Mia nudged Michael.

"Anyways," Christina started. "Now that we are all acquainted, follow us. We need to tell you something."

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"We're going to be what?!" everyone (except Christina, Genevieve, and I) yelled.

"Yes. We're going to be knights." I said.

"Yay!" said Savannah. "I love being a knight!"

"Say what? You were a knight? Lucky…" Christina said.

"Well, uh-" Savannah stuttered, trying to explain something.

"So, do you all want to be knights?" Genna interrupted impatiently.

"I want to!" Andrew said.

"But, Andrew… You're too little…" said Genna.

"It's okay." Christina said. "We can put him to some use. Don't worry, Genna. Nothing dangerous."

I could tell that calmed her nerves.

"Anyways, yes, I want to be a knight!" said Melissa.

"Me too!" Michael said.

"Count me in." said Evelyn.

"You already heard my answer." Savannah said.

"Yeppers!" Olivia said.

"I'm so happy all of you want to join! Now to get to actually _joining_ …" said Chrissy, as she reached for the Legend of the Knightly Ones.


	5. Tame the Dragon

Savannah's P.O.V

I listened intently as Christina started listing the five tasks we have to complete to join the Knights of the Silver Rose.

I simply couldn't wait! 

Being in Avalon again was also lovely, and seeing my cousin again was great as well! Could this day get any better?

The five tasks Christina said were; Tame the Dragon, "Not so sure about that one." I thought. Find the Pearl. "Hmm, maybe. I've always been good with jewelry, hehe…" I said in my head. Save the Wagon, "Seems pretty good, although not exactly me." Rescue the Girl. "Um, maybe." I thought. He or she will find the legendary… "Bone? Stone? Comb? That hole is driving me crazy!"

I decided that I would wander a bit and think about which one I should choose.

About fifteen minutes later, I found myself in the Valley of Butterflies.

Although I loved the sight of the beautiful Rainbow and Crystal Butterflies, I didn't forget about my task.

"But what is my task?" I quietly asked myself.

Although I was excited for this test, I was also very anxious. I mean, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Suddenly, my necklace started to glow. It started becoming brighter and brighter as I walked forward.

If I took a different turn, it started to fade.

Finally, I reached a mysterious mountain.

The sky was pink, even though it was hardly four o' clock.

The mountain was an oddish color; white. Completely white. I had never seen a mountain like this before, in all my time in Avalon.

"I swear, if this place has harpies, I'm going to riot!" I exclaimed.

My comment echoed through the nearby forest. I heard a noise from the cave that was inside the mountain.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized what it was.

It was the roar of a dragon.

The dragon began edging out of it's cave, and glared at me. It's scales were dark green, and it's eyes misty and dangerous. 

"Uh, um. Dinna worry, there, dragon! I'm not here to hurt yeh!" I tried to reason with the creature through my Scottish accent.

It growled fiercely, and then breathed fire towards me.

Thankfully, I managed to dodge out of the way.

"Ok... so... I guess I have to tame the dragon." I thought calmly. "Wait... I HAVE TO TAME A DRAGON?! How in the world am I going to do that?!"

I started frantically running from the fire, the dragon tailing behind me.

"Oh come on necklace! For once I want you to send help for me!"

I looked behind me, and I noticed that the dragon had something stuck in his foot. I thought of a distraction for him.(I knew it was a 'he' because he didn't have eyelashes.)

I gathered as much apples as I could, put them in a special spot, and muttered an incantation to attract him to the apples.

It worked! The dragon started to eat the apples. I quickly ran to his foot and inspected it. He had a whole thorn-bush stuck in it!

I pulled and pulled until I finally managed to get it out.

Unfortunately, I scratched my ankle in the process.

The dragon was filled with joy that the thorn-bush was finally out. I can imagine that it must have been bothering him! (I know a whole thorn-bush sticking in my foot would bother me...)

He then walked up to me and nodded at me, as if thanking me. I noticed that he had started to lick my ankle.

After he did that, I saw that my wound had disappeared.

"Well, I guess I sorta did train a dragon! Wow…" I said in a surprised voice. "But now how am I going to get home? I don't remember how I got here… I was just following my necklace..." I frowned.

Spike (I had decided to name him that), then stood in a strange pose for a dragon.

"You're offering me a ride back to the castle?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I smiled; I knew that I had made a new friend.

I hesitantly climbed on Spike's back, and he immediately took off.

"Ah!" I gripped the dragon as tightly as I could. I had flown before, but never on a dragon, and never this high!

After a couple of minutes, I relaxed a little. We neared a cloud, and I touched it. It was super soft and fluffy.

"Wee! This is fun!" I said happily.

The wind blew my hair all around my face, but I didn't care. I was flying!

Except I wasn't. Spike was.

"Man, I wish I had wings…" I sighed.

Five minutes later, and I could see the castle. The castle wasn't all I could see, though. It felt like I could see everything!

I saw Evelyn in the forest sitting on a bench, and I saw Mia walking through a village, Michael on the opposite side of the forest talking to some huge thing I couldn't identify, and a random farmer dude.

Spike landed in front of the castle. Destiny and Christina came racing out of the castle.

"You did it, Savannah! You tamed the dragon!" said Chrissy as she hugged me.

"I know… I actually did it…" I was still in shock.

"Congratulations, Savannah." Destiny smiled. "Now all we have to do is wait for the others…"

"Yep…" I said, as I looked out in the distance, and hoped all of my friends (including Evelyn, even though I had just met her today), were doing alright.


	6. Find the Pearl

**Heya :D! Sorry I haven't updated this in a bit...been working on other stories. One of the drawbacks on having tons at once; some always get delayed. Can we all pretend that in the first chapter when Christina said that she's turning sixteen tomorrow, that she actually said next week? Okay, thanks! :D**

 **Also, I'm handing out cookies to all people who review ;)! See, cookies of all kind and flavor! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)  
Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

 **Disclamer: All thoughts and opinions that Evelyn declares about Avalon are hers and hers alone.**

 _Evelyn's P.O.V_

"Hmph." I mumbled, as I walked outside. They just _had_ to make this a challenge. Nothing can _ever_ be easy.

I wondered through the grounds, thinking over and over of the lines to the poem. Eventually, I found myself in a forest.  
Sure, Avalon was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Mooshu. Everything Avalon had, Mooshu had, but doubled. Knights were replaced with the wonderful Samoorais, the greenery of Mooshu was twice as plentiful in than the forests of Avalon, and cows/sheep/ _some_ pigs were simply more intelligent than foxes/bears/whatever else Avalon had.  
I sighed. "I wish I was back home..." I hadn't even been gone a full day and I was already homesick.

The forest was dark and mysterious, with little light peeking through above the treetops. I heard a rustle coming from some bushes, and jumped back. "It's okay, Evelyn... Just a bunny rabbit, or something..." I whispered to myself. I sat down on a fountain (not _in_ , I had learned not to do that from a mishap back in Mooshu).

All of a sudden, I saw something flying from above. It was a dragon!  
"Is that _Savannah_?" I muttered.  
I was quickly knocked out of that surprise with another; an earthquake.

"AH!" I screamed, as I was knocked inside the fountain (curse my luck with those darn things!), and fell down a seemingly endless tunnel.

* * *

"HELP ME!" I yelled. The tunnel didn't even have the courtesy to be straight, instead it had twists and turns and bumps.

Finally, I landed, sitting on the ground.  
"What in the name of Moodha..?" I asked quietly.

The place the tunnel had led to was the scariest thing I'd seen today. It was underground (obviously), with mushroom houses and wagons, like a little village. That part was actually rather cute, not scary. The terrifying part were the inhabitants, something I had picked up in the letters from Christina Rose: Goblins.

I had heard many things from her, and none of them were good. Goblins were merciless cannibals that had been reeking havoc in Avalon since the beginning of time, and their ruler was a particularly nasty one named _Nose Biter._ Intimidating name, I know.  
"Uh-oh." I scrambled away from a nearby goblin who had just noticed I was sitting there. I tried to climb back up the tunnel, but it was too steep.

The goblin screeched something in gibberish, (well it was gibberish to me, at least), and pointed at me.  
 _This can't be good_ , I thought.

With a hungry look in their eyes, they started running towards me. In the front there was one that was bigger than the others, and seemed to be wearing fancier rags,(stylish, right?) I assumed he was  
I started running away from them, and went over fighting tactics in my mind that I had learned from the Samoorais of Mooshu.

Gripping my sword I had hidden in a backpack, I had narrowed it down to two. "I can fight all of them and hope for victory, however unlikely it may be, or I can run to..." I looked around, and noticed a patch of daylight, and a rugged ladder. "Or I can hope that that ladder won't break on the way up."  
Even though running is often considered dishonorable in Mooshu, I decided it was my best chance. Living was what was important to me, at that moment. I also failed to see the honor into having my nose eaten by Nose Biter.

Thankfully, I was able to make it the ladder. Not so thankfully, the ladder broke when I was halfway up.  
I heard the goblins mere inches from me shout more gibberish, which I assumed was something like: There she is! Wonder what seasoning I should use on her..."

"Ah!" I yelped, as I grabbed onto a branch that was not very stable at all (much like the ladder). Half of it was breaking off.  
 _I guess this will be my last day..._ I thought. _And I didn't even die with honor...Father would be so disappointed with me..."_

The branch broke. I was falling. And then, a hand grabbed onto mine. I heard a voice say: "Hold on."  
She pulled me up, and before I could see more than black armor, she was gone.  
"Huh?" I mumbled. "Err-uh, thank you!" I shouted.

I lived! But I still hadn't found/saved something... "Hmm."

I stood up, and looked at my surroundings. There were lots of trees (not as many as in the forest, but still lots), and a lake. I had found my way to the Lake Shore! In the distance, I saw a cabin floating in the center of the lake, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

I was hearing the most beautiful and most dangerous thing of my life; the Siren's Song.

There were mermaids sitting on rocks, gesturing towards me, begging me to come forward. There were three of them. One with blonde hair, one with red, and one with blue, all of them equally beautiful.

Their song filled me with love, happiness, and joy. I had to get closer!  
I started heading towards the beach, and soon I was wading in the water. I took off my shoes, and left them on the beach.

"Sirens." I thought. "Don't listen." I had heard legends of the sisters and how they had tricked people to their death.  
"But how could they? They seem so nice..." A voice in my head said. I started to come towards the water.

"No!" I said aloud. "Don't do it!" I couldn't stop myself though. I was knee deep in the water. The mermaids were starting to come closer as well.

All of a sudden, I noticed something shiny in the distance, reflecting off the sun.

It was a pearl! _That's my task... I need to get that thing and get away from these Sirens!_ I thought.

The Sirens were right in front of me, and pulled me under water.

"Nooo!" I gurgled. I kicked and screamed and splashed. Or at least in my mind, I did.

I had been underwater for what, forty seconds now? I couldn't hold my breath much longer.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I thought of all the good things that have ever happened to me, all the good memories I've ever had.

 _I was sitting in the Jade Palace drinking fresh Jade Tea with my father. The birds were chirping, and a butterfly landed on my face. "Daddy, a butterfly!" I said excitedly._  
 _"Yes." said my father. The butterfly is a wonderful creature. It enjoys freedom, love, and happiness. Everything comes with a price, though, my dear. This creature, it lives a short and great life."_

Then I burst upward. The memory had given me the strength to overcome the enchantment. I gasped for breath and grabbed the pearl. The pearl was laid in the center of a huge rainbow shell, radiating magical energy.  
"No!" croaked the Sirens. They had stopped singing, and they didn't look beautiful anymore. Their hair was gray, and they were covered in wrinkles.

Siren Number One snatched for the pearl while Siren Number Two and Three tried to sing, but failed horribly. Instead of the beautiful sound, out came a screech that could break glass (and eardrums. I still can't hear correctly out of my left ear.).

Desperately, I swam faster than I ever have (and will again) swim.

Clutching the pearl, I wandered through the woods, completely soaked, until I eventually found the castle again.

* * *

"Evelyn!" Christina cried out when she saw me. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"A lot." Destiny and Savannah came out when they saw me and listened to my story as well.

"Let's get you some fresh clothes..." said Destiny, as she handed me a towel which I willingly accepted.

"Are any of the others back yet? Besides Savannah, of course." I asked, as I wrapped the towel around my shoulders.  
"Not yet." said Christina. "Let's hope they do soon."

I looked out into the distance. "Yeah." I said. What could they be up to?

Thunder crackled, and we headed inside.

It was too late for me to hear the blood curling scream that was coming from outside.


	7. Save the Wagon and Rescue the Girl (1)

**Today, my dear readers, we have a very special guest ;)! She does not wish to reveal her identity, but I must say that this very dear friend has helped me a great deal! Would you care to say hello? Her writing is in** _ **Italics**_ **.**

 _ **Hello there, to all those reading! It's with great honor to be collaborating starting now. I'll be giving hints to my relationship with this fine author as the story goes, so, keep up to date! ;)**_

 **And there you have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope we portrayed your characters how you wanted them to be portrayed, TheDiamondWriter! You can thank our mystery writer for the Ducktales puns XD, and for most of Mike's P.O.V!**

* * *

 _Mia's P.O.V_

* * *

This was already getting stressful! A prophecy, the first day we get here? This Knight group really meant business…

Mike and I walked out the door, about to go on the same path. But then I realized something.

In the prophecy, there was nothing that talked about a double-task. We'd have to go separate ways, and prove ourselves with separate tasks…

"Um, Mike?" I asked, stopping him from going forward.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to do this alone, I think…And so are you." saying that was no easier than Scrooge McDuck resisting the urge to grab a penny of the sidewalk.

Mike looked down. "Oh, yeah… Well, bye, Mia…"

We walked down opposite paths.

 _I wonder how Mike is managing right now..._ I thought. We had never been apart for very long. What kind of trouble was he getting himself into right now?

Walking down the sunny forest path, I completely ignored the prancing unicorns and singing birds. I could just imagine what Michael was doing right now…

 _ **Michael is walking down the forest path. He trips on big pebbles. "Ah!" he screamed. Then a big scary huge dog comes and takes him to his lair…**_ I shuddered.

 _If only I could keep at least one eye out for him, to keep bad stuff from happening…_ I thought.

I mentally slapped myself. _Mia, you're acting like a crazy person! You have to concentrate on this quest. Mike is fine, nothing like that would ever happen._

 _ **Michael is walking down the forest path. A giant harpy swoops down, picks him up, and takes him to her nest to feed it's baby harpies.**_

"Ah!" I screamed, snapping myself out yet another vision. Why was I thinking like this? I've never been this paranoid! _But what if this is actually happening to him?!_

I almost ran back down the path to go find him. _Mike can take care of himself, Mia! Calm down!_ I almost scoffed at myself. Like that was true…

I ignored the raging battle with myself, and continued onward. Fairies perched on my shoulders as pegasi flew above the sky and some sort of green, huge, dragon.

It was like they were telling me everything was alright. But things _weren't_ all right!

Mike was probably in some sort of severe trouble right now. I had to do something!

 _ **Michael is walking down the forest path. He hears a cackle. A pumpkin headed person and a black Nightmare Horse comes galloping down towards Mike. He screams.**_

I hopped back into reality. And then I realized something horrible. Mike wasn't screaming in my twisted vision.

He was screaming in real life!

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V._

* * *

As I wandered down the opposite stone trail as my sister, I felt as if a part of me was missing. _Get a grip Mike!_ I repeated to myself. _It's not like we're going to be separated forever._ _ **FOREVER**_ … _That's a long time…_ A part of me started to worry.

 _Snap out of it!_ My other side kept insisting, _Just get this quest over with then you can see her again!_

I wondered what part of the prophecy I would end up doing. I barely even remember what the lines and tasks were. _If only my sister were here to remind me..._

"There you go again." I firmly told myself. Talking out loud to myself usually helped me clear out my thoughts, but not this time.

 _More importantly, I wonder how my sister is doing…Will she get to do something more epic than me? Nah. She's always been a clumsy damsel…_

I stopped to think. _I should have done something heroic and knightly by now._

"All this knight business seems harder than I've ever watched in the Ducktales Knight episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose"..."

I stumbled on a big pebble and fell face first down the dirt path. So much for acting heroic. I lifted my head, and before me laid a dark, spooky, probably haunted forest. _Just my luck! How does fate know all my fears? Well, I guess being heroic means facing them._ I gulped.

Every step closer to the shadowy woodland was another moment for me to imagine what was in there.

 _I'm a horrible person._ I thought to myself. _It's just a forest! For all I know, Mia is kidnapped, or something!_

I started stomping to the darkness, with renewed courage. It was my time to be brave! My time to-

And then I got scared again. My heart quicked as owls hooted quickly, and eyes inside trees glared at me.

I noticed every movement. You'd never know how many things scurried through the shadows unless you were in the dark. Figures.

As I cautiously look from side to side, my head gets wrapped around with spider web!

"Yuck!" I exclaimed, quickly taking it off of my face.

Then I thought for a moment. _Wait. If there are giant spider webs, there are giant spiders!_

"Ah!" I cried in panic and terror. "THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER AFTER ME!"

I ran around in circles. _Where's the exit when you need it most?_ I jogged as fast as I could panic, leaving a trail of broken branches behind and earning plenty of scratches and bruises along the way. I was running faster than Huey, Dewey, and Louie combined before they got into trouble.

Running for your life is serious business!

"HELP! A VENOMOUS SPIDER IS GOING TO EAT ME!" I finally saw a light beaming through a single tree branch, and ran straight into it. "Owwwww…"

I sidestepped, and fit through a small crack between the trees. _Light!_

And, what do you know, I bump straight into Mia.

* * *

 _Mia's P.O.V._

* * *

"MIKE!" I cried, and rammed straight into something solid. Did I actually just run into a tree?

I rubbed my head, and opened my eyes. It was Mike!

"Heh heh...Hi." he chuckled nervously.

I widened my eyes. "There's a spider on your face."

"What?! No!" He screamed like a girl. "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE SPIDER-BAIT!"

"Ew! No! It's yours, do it yourself!" I ran a good few yards away from him. I didn't want that spider getting on _my_ forehead!

The spider crawled down his face and used a web to get down, all while Mike shrieked hysterically. The spider scurried back to the other side of the woods, (hopefully) never to be seen again.

 _That was just disgusting!_ I thought.

"Um, so did you do a task yet?" Mike asked me.

"I've just been trying to find someplace prophecy-like. You?"

He shook his head.

"Is it okay if I stay on this path?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered. The last thing I wanted to see was my twin brother running around like a lunatic again. (Or those strange, creepy, messed up visions!) "I suppose we were never supposed to go separate directions after all…"

"Well, I guess it's…"

"Just Us Justice Ducks!" we yelled together and start rolling down on the stone-dirt path laughing.

After we stood up, Mike started staring at something. "Huh. We're right outside the entrance of a small village," stated Mike.

Suddenly, a wagon came barreling past the archway.

"A wagon!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? what?" Mike wondered stupidly.

"Remember, the prophecy? After it!"

"Haha! We're gonna be filthy rich!" shouted someone, pushing the wagon down a hill in the village. We sped after him.

"Watch out!" cried a girl wearing sharp white armor with fur underneath. She had bright purple hair tied back in a ponytail, mostly covered by a Grizzleheim style helmet.

Mike and I stepped out of the way as she sped past us.

"Wait up!" shouted Mike.

I don't know how, but we caught up with the wagon and jumped on in. There were barrels of exotic fish and Krokotopian jewels on board! I found a cooking pan and quickly grabbed it. I'm sort of known for finding useless items and making them come in handy.

I smacked it into the face of a short thief.

"Ah!" he cried. "François, help!"

Mike wrestled with the other guy in the meantime. "Kind of busy over here, Pan! Get off of me!" shrieked François through the struggle.

After I slapped Pan with the pan a couple more times, I heard muffled noise. Almost like a cry for help…


	8. Save the Wagon and Rescue the Girl (2)

**Hello again, readers! Now, if you liked last chapter, let's give our mystery writer a big round of applause :D!**

 _ **Hello everyone! It's the mystery writer here! I heard from this wonderful author a few guesses about my identity ;) And I will tell you this: You are all WRONG! Well, that's my hint for today XD (I'll promise I'll post better hints in the next chapters...)**_

 **Thank you! I look forward to hearing more guesses from any of our readers, so if you have one, just leave it in the review! We both hope you enjoy this chapter, and just to say thanks for the guesses so far, she will now hand out cookies!**

 _ **(::) (::) (::) Enjoy these cookies while reading the chapter! :D**_

* * *

 _Fiona's P.O.V_

* * *

 _I can't believe it! I look away for one second, and boom! All those goods gone! I wanted to trade those fish for some yummy ice cream…_ I thought. _And they got the princess's too! I was supposed to protect them...I'm_ so _dead…_

I ran down the small dirt road. I had to get that wagon! But wait. There were two more kids aside from the thieves in the cart! _They seem to be handling things pretty well,_ I admitted.

With the people in the wagon attacking the thieves, no one was steering the wagon. It rolled all over the place. Suddenly, the earth started to shake. _An earthquake! This couldn't get any worse._ I sprinted after it as it rapidly escaladed higher up a very steep hill.

As we raced higher and higher, I realized it wasn't just a hill. It was a small mountain! And it was tilting sideways! What would happen if the wagon took a wrong turn and dropped down?!

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V._

* * *

 _Boy, this guy is tougher than the Beagle Boys!_ I cringed. _I can't hold him back forever._

I spotted a live fish that jumped out of a barrel. I grabbed it immediately. I held it so the tail would slap François' face with every flap. _This fighting thing is entertaining!_

"Oh… I'll get you for that, you slimy slug!" roared François.

I boldly jumped off the moving wagon. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" I teased.

"Why you little..." François shouted furiously. As I had wanted, he hopped down and followed me. _Good._ I thought. _This is going just as I planned._

* * *

 _Mia's P.O.V_

* * *

What was that noise?! I dug with my hands under the jewels and fish (talk about a strange combination!).

"Ah!" I shrieked. Something touched me!

I looked back down, and saw two faces! One had short black hair and golden ties in her hair, styling it into little ringlets. She had golden eyes, and a very scared expression. She started shrieking through her gag again. She looked Krokotopian.

Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair, and an almost angelic face. I couldn't see much, since most of her was still buried in fish, but she seemed to have wings growing out of her back. Maybe she was from Aquila?

I heard Mike's wrestling and a fish-slapping battle behind me (Nice, Mike!), but I paid it no heed. I had to help these girls!

I took off their gags immediately.

"Help!" the girl with wings cried.

"I'm trying!" I said. The knots around their wrists were so tight and randomly wrapped that I couldn't possibly take it off as fast as I needed to! At least not by hand.

Just then, a hand swiped at me. I quickly dodged, causing Pan to lose his balance. The burglar fell right into the wagon, landing next to us.

The other girl muttered something in Krokotopian. She leaned forward and head-banged him. _Yes! These are some feisty girls! Maybe they were meant to join the Knights of the Silver Rose too…_ But there was no time to think about that right now. Time to fight like Darkwing Duck!

I grabbed my pan again and slammed it onto the thief's head.

" _BOOM!"_

The entire land rumbled. It was an earthquake.

With a shock, I realized Mike was no longer on the wagon. He wasn't even next to it! Where had he gone? Then I realized something even worse. We were heading up a cliff, thanks to that earthquake! Now the mountain was sideways, and we were rolling right up it!

What should I do? Save the girls...Or the wagon?

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V_

* * *

I couldn't remember the last time I'd done something like that. Jump off a moving wagon?!

 _Wait a second,_ I thought to myself. _Wouldn't that be considered_ 'brave' _?_

I didn't have time to ponder that thought. Francois angrily charged towards me. I realized I was standing at the edge of a cliff! _Just my luck._ I groaned. _Fate has discovered my second greatest fear: heights._

Out of nowhere, an idea hit me. François continued charged towards me. He seemed to be going a hundred miles a second! I held my ground. _Don't look down, don't look down…_ I told myself.

Of course I looked down. Beneath me was the haunted forest from earlier. Was that spider tormenting another poor soul?

 _You can do this!_ I repeated to myself. I took some calm breaths. If I messed this up, I would fall down there. Who knows what would happen after that…

But thinking something scary did something for me it had never done before...

It made me braver!

 _That's it!_ I thought. _I have to be afraid! Because without fear, no one could ever be brave…_

Right when he was a hand length away from me, I stepped aside, opening the gap between the cliff and the ground for him to fall.

"Smooth move," commented an unfamiliar female voice from behind me.

"Um, thanks?" I managed to say.

"Mike! Help us out over here!" cried Mia so loud that it echoed throughout the valley. She must really have been in trouble!

I ran alongside the peculiarly friendly stranger. _This girl is fast!_ I observed. We rushed to pull the wagon the opposite direction and pull it back to safety.

It was a lot harder than it sounded. It was the heaviest thing I had ever pulled in my life! Thankfully, together, we pulled it to safety. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

 _This girl is strong too!_ _She definitely has the qualities of a true hero..._

I noticed Mia had knocked Pan unconscious. Just then, I realized something. Where was Francois?!

"ARGH!" howled a voice in anger, dashing towards me and the girl, full of thorns. He reminded me of Donald Duck in a rage.

"Ah!" we both yelled. I ran as far as I could away from him again, assuming that she was right behind me. "Woah!" I said as I halted to a stop.

I looked behind me, and noticed something was missing. She wasn't there!

"Help!" cried the voice. I looked back towards the edge of the cliff again. I saw her hand hanging onto the side, but that was it. François must have knocked her down! He had survived the fall earlier, but that was a much lower part of the cliff. It was a lot more jagged up here.

If this girl fell, she would die.

* * *

 _Mia P.O.V._

* * *

Everything happened all at once! I couldn't keep track on what had happened. I finally found a knife that one of the thieves left behind and used it to cut the two girls free, but then there appeared to be a third girl in trouble!

The two girls followed close behind me, but both of them were flying! The Krokotopian girl somehow controlled a sandstorm to lift her up, and the other used her angel wings!

 _Luckies…_ I thought to myself, paying extra attention to my feet (which were on the ground) as we ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I command you to stop!" cried the Krokotopian girl as her sandstorm disbursed.

 _She must be someone really powerful,_ I thought.

"As the next heir of Krokotopia!" she finished.

I gasped! I didn't know I was with someone so important, but that was only the start.

"I order you to freeze!" commanded the other girl. "As the princess of Aquila!"

I couldn't believe it! I was in the middle of two of the most legendary girls in the Spiral!

"You really think I'd stop for you two? Please, you're my hostages!" teased François, his foot above the girl hanging off the cliff's hand.

"You stop torturing these girls this instant!" I cried.

"Or else what?" sneered François. He held the girl above the high drop. Her life was in his unworthy hands.

"Fiona!" cried the two girls with worry.

"Or else I-I'll-!" I stuttered angrily.

"You might as well give up!" Francois laughed. "Give me the wagon and I'll consider letting your friend... _down_."

This had to stop.

I grabbed a hairbrush out of my pocket, and threw it towards him with all my might. "Gah!" he exclaimed as he wobbled off the edge of the cliff. He dropped Fiona halfway onto solid ground, and she pulled herself up.

Francois stuck his arms in the air, trying to regain his balance, and failed. He fell all the way down the mountain.

"Hahaha!" laughed Cassandra. "Wish you had wings now, didn't you François?"

"We are eternally grateful for your service," thanked Cleopatra, bowing her head to Michael and I.

"The three of us came here to make a trading deal with King Artorius." explained Fiona as she got up. "Oh my gosh! I didn't introduce myself in all the commotion. I'm Fiona, Ambassador of Grizzleheim."

"It's such an honor to be in all your presences. " I bowed with awe and respect. I felt like I was meeting the mayor of Duckburg, times three! "Would you like me to guide you to the palace?" I offered.

"Yes please!" they all cried together in gratitude.

"But you don't have be so formal with us." Fiona chuckled. You just saved our lives after all."

"Except around Cleopatra. She can be quite a diva sometimes!" Cassandra whispered in my ear.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my twin brother, Mike..." I admitted.

We headed safely back to the castle without further complications. By then, it seemed as if we were all friends since forever.

"Your Highnesses!" cried Destiny, bowing as we all arrived. "What brings you all to Avalon?"

"We came for a trade agreement with King Artorius," stated Cleopatra.

"And to join the Knights of the Silver Rose!" I added with pride.

Christina rushed out. "You're back! So you completed the tasks all right?" she asked excitedly.

"With lots of help," I admitted as we explained our tale.

"That sounds exciting! But now, all of you are back!" Christina exclaimed happily. "Well, except Genevieve, Andrew, and Olivia...I hope they're okay…"

I looked up at the sky. I wondered what she was doing out there… What if they never returned?


	9. The Sword in the Stone

_**Hi everyone! As promised, I will reveal something about myself. This is about my first encounter with AlliyahTheAuthor. I first met this fine young author 2 years ago on Wizard101. And I'm honored to be in her group of friends :)**_

 **Awww, thank you! So I suppose one of her hints is that we met on Wizard101 ;)...**

 _ **Yeppers ;D**_

 **Well then, I wonder what our creative readers can do with that! Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter! Right, mystery writer? :D**

 _ **Sure hope so! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 _Genevieve's P.O.V_

* * *

"Are you right behind me Andrew?" I asked for the fifth time, as we walked down a clear path. It wasn't a scary forest, or a dangerous mountain, or anything like that. I had made sure of that; I couldn't let Andrew get hurt! "You're not going to get lost, right?"

"Yes, Genna…" Andrew muttered, annoyed. "When are you going to stop asking me that? I'm not a baby!"

It's true that I have been maybe a little bit overprotective of him, but after the tragedies of our parents… I couldn't afford to lose another family member. So I had to keep my guard up.

Andrew sighed loudly. "Are we there yet? We've been walking forever!"

All of a sudden, it started pouring rain.

"We'd better take shelter in that cave until the rain dies out," I decided.

It was a rather deep, dark, cave. Just looking at it gave me the willies. But I couldn't let Andrew catch a cold...

Andrew became excited about finding adventure inside the cave, but I forbid him.

"Who knows what's in there..." I warned him.

"Oh…" Andy muttered. "Like that _scary_ bear we saw along the way? Think it lives here?" he smirked.

I shuddered. "Don't even kid about that, Andrew!" I scolded. "Bears can be dangerous!"

"Like everything else you've ever seen? You think everything is dangerous, Genna! Live a littl-" he was interrupted by the growling noise coming from the darkness, deeper inside the cave.

"BEAR!" I screamed. I grabbed Andrew's hand, and tried to run away.

But Andrew stayed, his feet planted firmly on the ground. He wouldn't move an inch!

"Heh, heh. Nice bear!" he stuttered, about to pet the bear's snout.

It let out a thunderous roar.

"You know what?! I did nothing but try to be nice and my sister said kindness spreads! But _apparently_ that policy doesn't work on you! So-" he was interrupted by a loud bang of thunder.

"Andrew!" I screamed. "We need-to get-out of here!' I shouted through the struggle of pulling him. As soon as we got outside the cave, lightning crashed, only a mere inch away from the bear.

It whimpered in fear.

"ROAR!" shouted Andy. Was he crazy?!

The bear backed away as a second lightning bolt almost hit it. _Was I imagining things?_

It ran as fast as it could and disappeared in the dark forest.

"A-A-Andrew?" I stuttered. "What just happened?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "You were right, Genna. Bears _can_ be dangerous…"

Immediately, the dark storm clouds disappeared. I still couldn't see the sun anywhere, though.

* * *

 _Andrew's P.O.V._

* * *

I couldn't believe what just happened. _What a rush!_ I thought to myself. I went over the series of events in my head, sitting over a fire Genna made to cook some of the last meat preserved for our lunch.

I had held a grudge against my sister's protectiveness. At least, until now.

 _Even though she fears bears, she's actually a lot like one. Protective, strong, grumpy, and knowledgeable._

When I heard the rain start up again, I thought it represented exactly how I felt: Glum. I thought,

 _the weather changes are probably just a coincidence, but what if..._

"Well, out goes the fire…" mumbled Genevieve, as rain drops drowned out the fire's warm glow.

"Genna… I've got to go." I got up and ran away.

"Wait!" Genna cried in despair.

I went deep into the cave. _She'd never go in here,_ I believed. So happens she _would_ follow me even after what had just happened. I ran and I ran. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I had to stop. "Too…tired…" I collapsed.

"Andrew!" Genna shouted, rushing to my side.

* * *

 _Genevieve's P.O.V._

* * *

"Andrew!" I cried again with despair. _Have I just lost the last part of my family through exhaustion? No. This can't be happening! I should never have let him run away! It's all my fault!_

I desperately looked around. Water, anything to help him feel better! But all there was were rocks, a sword in a stone, and more stone.

 _Hold on a second,_ I rescanned my thoughts. _A sword in a stone?!_ I gently rested Andrew's head on the rocky ground. I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to the sword, as if it were calling out me…

All of a sudden, I remembered something.

* * *

 _ **I was coming to Avalon with Andrew, and a little bear came to us. I had to defend myself. Nearby, I saw a sword with a lapis colored crystal on the handle. I grabbed it, and told the bear to stay back. It ran away, and the sword disappeared**_...

* * *

I realized with a shock that it was the same exact sword! _How did it get here?_ Before I could stop myself, I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the stone.

Next thing I knew, I was blinded by the light radiating off the sword in my hand.

"What is going on?!" I cried.

My feet lifted off the ground, and a pure white aura formed around me. _Now I'm floating? A vision flashed before my eyes._

* * *

 **It was mother! Her silvery blue Seraph wings flapped in the air. And she had…her sword…the exact same one I'm holding! Well, was holding...**

" _ **My daughter…"**_ **she said.** " _ **You now wield Lapis."**_ **She handed the sword to me.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked** _ **.**_

" _ **This sword holds extraordinary powers, and only some can find it. It is the Sword in the Stone. You have found it. Exercise it's abilities well."**_

* * *

The vision faded before I could ask her anything. The next thing I saw was Andrew's mouth wide open in awe.

"Woah." he said, completely flabbergasted. "What just happened there?"

"I think I saw mother..." I said stunned.

"Oh, and, another news flash for you:" stated Andrew bluntly. "You now have wings. And, you're holding a 'dangerous' weapon."

"Wait. WHAT?!" I screamed in surprise.

"We've got to tell the Knights of the Silver Rose right away!" informed Andrew.

"But we haven't done any part of the prophecy!" I told him.

"Um, if that transformation isn't prophecy-like, I don't know what is," he informed me.

I thought for a minute. "Wait. What about that part of the poem Destiny couldn't remember? It was something that rhymed with 'own'?"

"That's it! Stone! Sword in the Stone!" shouted Andrew excitedly.

My jaw dropped. "You're right! We did it, Andrew!"

"I guess we did!" he said. "By the way, can you give me a lift back to the palace, so we don't have to walk?"

"Um I guess I could, but it may be a little unsafe since I don't know how to fly ye-"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to tell you to 'live a little' again so we can be attacked by a hurricane or something?"

With that, I took off.

 _I mean, my mother was a seraph, flying should come naturally, right?_ I thought.

Wrong.

"Ah-Oh-GEH!" were the sounds that came out of my mouth as we sped through the air, as fast as lightning.

"Woo-hoo!" was the sound that came out of Andrew's. We're so alike, aren't we?

I realized that the castle of Avalon was only seconds away from us at the speed I was going! Thus, I had no time to attempt a landing.

" _CRASH!"_ We slammed straight into the castle wall. I _had_ had enough time to wrap my wings around us in a protective stance, so thankfully, none of us were severely injured.

Our group of friends surrounded us. All of them stared at me and Andrew in awe, along with some new faces. Except for one. Olivia was still gone.

"YES! I thought I was the only one with wings around here!" cried another girl with wings. Hers were pure white, where as mine looked identical to my mother's; silvery blue. "Finally! A new flying buddy!" cried another girl with wings.

"Um, nice to meet you?" I greeted uncertainly, rubbing my sore elbow.

After a bunch of questions, we were finally allowed to tell our story and they all exchanged theirs. _I'm glad we have some more people in our group, but what about Olivia?_ I worried.

I noticed something. My sword was gone. Did it always disappear like that?

I looked into the horizon. The sun was setting. Would she ever make it back?


	10. Retrieving the Map

**Hello again, everyone! Are you ready for another hint about the Mystery Writer? (Oh, and thanks for the new guess, TheDiamondWriter!)**

 _ **Sure thing, AlliyahTheAuthor, just to make things clear to TheDiamondWriter and all those who think I'm this young author's sister, I am**_ **not** _ **related to her whatsoever by blood.**_

 **Yep! So that should narrow things down a bit, for all those guessing! All I can say is this: Boy, will you be surprised when you finally figure it out XD!**

 _ **You bet! You'll all be like: Why didn't I guess that before? o:**_

 _ **Anyways, have fun reading this chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _Olivia's P.O.V._

* * *

Everyone had already left, but I stayed inside the secret passage. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked me.

"I suppose I'm not meant to be a knight...There's only five knightly tasks, and they're obviously for the others…"

Destiny looked down. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What if you find something; the relic that the Knightly Ones used? It's a map that can change to show where you want to go. But, I'm not sure where it is… You'll have to explore."

"Yes!" I said happily. "I've lived in the forests of Avalon all my life! I know it like the back of my hand. I'll never get lost."

Except I did.

 _Out of all places, I had to end up lost in the Weirwoods, the place where I live! How is that even possible?_ I sighed. I suppose I'd wandered farther than I'd ever gone. _I really wish I had that map…_ My pondering was interrupted by an eerie howl.

 _Was that a wolf?_ I worried. _or even worse, something undead?!_

Turns, out, it was my second assumption. Because there, in front of me, stood a tall, dark figure in black armor. It removed its helmet, and I was shocked to see an elf-like sharp face with slim bright green eyes. She had straight black hair. It was darker than black, it seemed.

"Follow me," she said.

"Wait! Hold on!" I panted, trying to keep up with her speed. "Don't leave me here!"

"If you want to become a knight, you'll have to be quicker than that," she said.

 _Wait a second._ I thought. _How does he… she… it, know I want to become a knight so badly?_

I raced after her. So many questions were raising from my mind.

I finally stopped to take a break. When I looked back up, the mysterious figure had disappeared. Then the stone I was leaning on slanted sideways.

It made the sounds of a lever! And I just activated it!

 _Oh joy._ I imagined, full of sarcasm. _I guess nothing is what it seems in these woods._

Before the ground opened up and I fell into an eternal abyss, I scratched a small cross on the stone with a pebble. _If I do make out of this alive, I better tell the rest of Knights of the Silver Rose. Getting here again will be another problem…_

After what seemed like forever, I finally landed on concrete ground. Somehow, the fall didn't hurt me at all. I was sure I would be flattened into a pancake.

A wall closed the way I entered. The walls were stone. They almost reminded me of the palace of Avalon.

 _Just great._ I rationalized. _How am I get out of this dark place?_

The minute I questioned about what to do next, candles lit up all around the tiny room. _It looks like a secret secretary,_ I observed.

I scrambled through the papers and old books, and guess what I found? A map! It must have been what Destiny was talking about, because it showed a map of Weirwood, and a huge castle.

 _So that's what this place is..._

The second I touched it, a stream of light came from the map and my hands and blinded me. _What's going on?!_ Next thing I knew, I was wearing aqua and black armor! Just like a real knight! I felt something inside of me, telling me to reach into my satchel.

I pulled something out; it was my father's dagger! After he died, it was all I had left of him...And I lost it… But now it was back! It was much longer than before, and with a shock, I realized it had turned into a sword!

"Wow..." I was simply amazed.

"So, you've found the map." said the voice from earlier, as she emerged from the shadows.

I murmured, "Who are you?"

"I'm Silena Noir, also known as descendant of the Black Knight," she said simply. "And you are Olivia ShadowBlood."

"How do you know my name?!"

She shrugged. "I know many things. I guess you could say that it pays to live with a bunch of ghosts."

"Ghosts?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes, yes. You're the last one to get accepted. You need to head back; it's getting late. You know as well as I do it is not good to stay out after dark in Avalon." Silena told me.

She looked to the side, and seemed to listen to someone. "You will return in the future, but not now. Take the map; you will need it." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

I looked back at the map.

There was a blinking arrow on it! It was pointing back towards the castle of Avalon!

"Okay… but how do I get out of here?" I questioned.

The map shone and the directions were blurred. Then it zoomed into the Weirwood section and clearly portrayed a map of all the secret tunnels!

 _Incredible!_ I thought in disbelief. _I'm definitely showing this to my friends. It might come in handy._

"Does this map show the insides of buildings?" I asked myself. The image on the map dissolved, and now it showed the room I was in. It showed a hall that led up a staircase, and back outside. I circled the room.

What was on the map was nowhere to be found!

"Wait a second." I stopped. "This _is_ a castle of some sort! There has to be a secret passageway!" I drifted along the wall, pressing on every stone brick I could reach. Finally, one on the ground I was stepping on made the wall open up, and I saw what was on the map.

When I got outside, I noticed that the sun was down. The moon was shining brightly. I shuddered; that meant trouble.

* * *

I walked all the way back, as carefully as possible, but I ran into a Shadow Nymph on the way there. I got a chance to use my father's sword, and turns out, I was already getting the hang of it!

The Shadow Nymph kept turning into shadows, and back to solid. I had to strike her when she was solid, otherwise it would go right through her. She could attack me in either form, though…

"Argh!" I cried, slamming my sword onto her. I missed! She was in shadow form.

"Heh-heh-heh!" she cackled crazily. As she turned back solid, I could see the fury in her eyes. She charged towards me.

I felt my heart quicken. Now was the moment of truth.

I shielded my face with my sword as she pushed. Her weight against mine.

With struggle, I pushed it forward, and pulled it out of her hands. I struck her as hard as I could with the sword. She shrieked, dissolving into shadow permanently. She could never harm anyone again.

Thankfully, I managed to get all the way back to the castle with no more monsters after me.

"Olivia!" Destiny cried with joy and relief. "I thought you'd never come back! And you look stunning!" she added.

"Thanks. Can we have a gathering? I have a story to share," I said urgently.

"Of course! I'll gather everyone now that everyone's back," said Destiny as she hurried off.

* * *

We met at our secret hideout. I saw some new knights. They must have recruited some more while I was gone. Genna also had silvery blue shimmering wings! They all told their stories first, and I was the last to tell mine.

"Hold on a second," paused Genna after I told my tale. "Did you say you had a flash of light with the transformation with the armor? That was like me when I got my wings!" she exclaimed.

"And you weren't the only one who saw this Selina Noir," added Evelyn.

We all stared at her.

"Well, after I fell in the well, and ran into a bunch of goblins, and almost fell down the hole again, I didn't exactly mention about a knight in dark armor pulling me up," she confessed as she blushed.

"What?!" we all cried together in shock.

"Well, I guess this Black Knight is worth looking into," Destiny realized.

We all agreed on that.

"Plus, maybe we're all gonna find that special something!" added Savannah in excitement.

"Oh! Maybe that could be our next mission?!" exclaimed Fiona.

Cleo smiled. "That certainly sounds exciting."

"Do we have to?" whined the twins.

 _Guess they're still exhausted after their first quest,_ I imagined.

"Okay! It's official: Our next mission as Knights of the Silver Rose is to go back to that castle and investigate!" declared Christina.

"Yay!" we all said in unison, Mia and Mike even did, only a bit tiredly.

"Who could have lived in that castle, back in the Weirwood, before Silena? I'm curious about what lies in there..." Destiny questioned mysteriously.

I nodded. I had a bad feeling that we'd run into the ghosts Silena had mentioned...


	11. The Horribly Haunted House of Horrors(1)

***Has a sheet with eye-holes poked in on my head* Booooooooo! Welcooooooome to the next chapter! I'm a ghoooooooost!**

 _ **You silly! XD Well, guess I'll have to start the Author's Note properly for her. Hi everyone! How's it going? This is probably our biggest achievement yet! 3 chapters in one day! :D**_

 **This is why we looooooooooove the Mystery Writer, eh :D? I cooooooould never dooooooooooo this aloooooooooone!**

 _ **Lol! Snap out of it, you silly ghost! ;P Anyways, here's my 3rd hint for today:**_

 _ **I have no experience whatsoever in writing. So this is my first time publishing any of my written work, even with someone (like this project, which I'm so proud to be helping in :) ). So, that takes out all the guesses with me having WattPad or even an account in Fanfiction.**_

 **Wooooooould never have guessed that, woooooooould ya? ;) Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V_

* * *

I didn't need Jane's fantastic pancakes (they are! If you haven't tried one, you haven't lived) to wake me up today. Nope. I got up all by myself, thank you very much!

I was actually the very first one up in the castle, which I don't think I had ever done in my life! I marched to all of the Knights rooms individual, and shouted into the door: "GET UP!"

As you can guess, they didn't like me very much for that, but the sun had risen! We had to get a move on!

It turns out Destiny had heard my screaming already, and walked out of her room just before I could yell the same thing to her. "I'm so excited!" I burst, needing to say that out loud.

She smiled. "I am, too. Let's get to the armory and get everyone suited up."

I nodded, and gathered the very tired princesses, ambassador, and commoners into a group.

"Did you have to wake us up so early?" Cleopatra asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes." I said simply. "Unless you want to be stuck at that creepy castle at night. Any more questions?"

The Armory went completely silent. "Good! Let's get you all suited!"

It took much longer than it did for just me and Destiny. Olivia, Destiny, and I were the only ones who didn't need to be measured. One of the servants who took care of all the measurements asked us what we were doing here.

"Uh…" Cassandra said. "It's for a play?"

He gave us a strange look, but helped us anyway. Mia and Mike got Silver and yellow, Savannah had armor that was silver and red, Cleo had bronze and gold (she insisted on standing out), Cassandra had completely gold, Fiona had silver and blue, Andrew had silver and dark blue, and Evelyn had silver and green.

We all looked fabulous, as usual.

As we were marching outside the castle, about to head into the Weirwood, we were stopped by another knight on a horse.

 _Uh oh…_ I thought.

"Who are you?" asked an echoey voice coming from inside the helmet.

Since Mike was the only boy besides Andrew, Mia elbowed him. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "I mean - uh - out for...knightly duties?"

The knight was clearly _very_ suspicious. We were all going to be busted, weren't we?

After we'd come this far already, would this be the end of the Knights of the Silver Rose just because Mike couldn't even act manly and knightly?

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V_

* * *

 _Oh no. This could mean the end of us,_ I almost panicked… until my mind reading turned on again! I could hear everyone in our groups worrying…

 _We are soooo dead…_

 _We're gonna be discovered for sure…_

 _So much for the Knights of the Silver Rose…_

I couldn't let that happen. I had to stay strong when others were feeling weak. I had to be brave!

I lowered my voice so it was monotone and explained, "We have secret orders from His majesty himself to ward off a beast in the Weirwood who is pestering some villagers."

 _This knight means serious business,_ examined the knight blocking the way in his head. _He shouldn't have told us those secret orders, but I_ did _try to pry them out…_

We waited in anticipation.

"Alright. But be back by sundown for the meeting. We knights have plans to discuss, don't forget."

"Yes, sir!" we all say obediently.

 _Phew. That was a close one…We were lucky enough to get the slip…I wonder what this 'meeting' will be about..._

That moment, my mind reading stopped. Thank goodness! It was hard to keep track whose thoughts are who's with so many people! But that last thought stuck with me…

What _would_ this 'meeting' be about?

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V_

* * *

Once we were a good distance away from the castle and the suspecting knight, we all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Destiny!" I exclaimed. "You saved us back there!"

"Well, it was nothing really," she replied in relief.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Fiona exclaimed. "You were amazing!"

Mia shoved Mike. "And you _seriously_ need to take acting lessons, or something, Mike!"

"It wasn't his fault. He was under a lot of pressure," comforted Destiny.

"But you actually did something about it!" insisted Cleopatra. "Even, I, next heir to Krokotopia, was speechless!"

I noticed Destiny blushing from the compliments. It was then that I realized how rarely she actually got that much attention… I swore I would give her more credit from now on.

Yet, she didn't seem to want it. Something else seemed to be on her mind…

"You okay, Destiny?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Still just a bit stunned from the events," she stuttered nervously.

"Okay…" I said. She probably was. It's not like she would lie to me...Right?

Thankfully, the sun was still high as we walked through the forest of the Weirwood, so it wasn't nearly as creepy as it could have been. Olivia guided the way with her new-found magical item: the map.

"Wow…" Fiona said, observing the map as the arrow pointed at our destination. "That thing is cool! Can it lead us to an ice cream stand sometime?"

Olivia looked a little taken by surprise. "Um, can you lead us to an ice cream stand?"

The map blurred, then cleared with a new destination to the nearest village.

"Sweet!" cried Andrew. "I can't wait until I find my magic item..."

"That's it!" exclaimed Savannah. "Maybe the map can guide us to the next magical item!"

"That's a great idea!" I agreed. "Can you ask it for us?"

Olivia asked the map, and it blurred once again. She let out a gasp. "That's the same place where I found the map!"

Our pace quickened, everyone trying to get a look at the map.

"Does the castle, by any chance, have a name? Maybe I know it…" Destiny asked.

Olivia looked ahead. "I don't know… but we'll soon find out," In front of us was a huge castle. It wasn't quite as big as the one I lived in, but it was still pretty gigantic!

It had five large shattered windows. One was black, one was white, one was red, another was blue, and the last was green. They appeared to have been stained with images of knights, but they were so broken now I could hardly make it out.

"Woah…" Cassandra said, looking up astonished.

Olivia gulped. "Be careful. There's probably some more secret passageways and traps, so don't touch anything."

"Oh no..." mumbled Mia. "I can just feel it."

Mike shuddered. "There might as well be a ghost out here shouting 'Welcome to the horribly haunted house of horrors!'"


	12. The Horribly Haunted House of Horrors(2)

**Hullo again, readers! How was your weekend? Why am I not sounding like a ghost anymore? I don't feel like it now XD. Simple as that. Anyways, this chapter is a little short (1200 words, but the next one is like 1800, so that should make up for it :D! Now, Mystery Writer, would you care to share (hehe, I rhymed :D!) your hint of the day?**

 _ **Hi there! Let me just say, I am**_ **NOT** _**that big a fan of horror stories. So all the spooky stuff is written by AlliyahtheAuthor. She's great at it!**_

 **Heh heh, true confession time: I watch a ton of horror movies XD.**

 _ **While I, on the other hand, I haven't watched any xd (too scary) Call me a chicken if you will :P**_

 **So you're hint today is that you're a chicken? (Don't believe her XD. Mike is much more of a scaredy-cat, at least he is in this chapter/story XD )**

 _ **Well, I'd probably act a lot like another character... ;)**_

 **Hehe...Okay, now, to start the chapter! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V_

* * *

All of a sudden, a clearish looking figure with glowing red armor appeared.

 _Well isn't that just great!_ I thought.

He sat on an arch, and spread his arms out in mock surprise and happiness. "Welcome to the horribly haunted house of horrors!" he cried sarcastically.

"Ah!" I jumped so many feet in the air it's too embarrassing to say. This was worse than the spider incident!

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Christina in surprise. "You were right, for once, Mike!"

"Hold on a second," Destiny paused as the ghost seem to become more distinct in shape and a red aura. "You look familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?"

The ghost simply grinned. "Come on in... If you dare!" he said mischievously, before disappearing into thin air.

Why, remind me, had I ever agreed to come here?

"Ghosts, already!" exclaimed Andrew excitedly. "This is gonna be so fun!" How come someone, like, three years younger than me wasn't scared? Was he crazy? **(A/N: This is the 2nd time in the story someone has asked that. You better keep countin' ;D)**

"D-d-do we have to go in there?" I asked.

Savannah looked at Christina's determined expression, then back at me. "Yes, Mike." she said. "You've done scarier things in your life!"

"Like what?"

She remained silent. Apparently, she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Everyone started walking forward to the huge, towering, creepy castle. I didn't want to be left behind with Sir Psycho-lot, so I caught up to them as fast as I could.

The inside of the castle was much, much, _much_ scarier on the inside than it was on the outside. I could practically feel the snakes around my ankles and more creepy-crawlies on my face. _Yuck!_

We entered through a large draw-bridge, and I noticed that the torches were lit. But flickering a lot.

 _Thanks a lot, ghosts! Just enough light to see your creepy faces!_ I thought.

Destiny smiled to herself, as if hearing something funny.

 _Eh, must be my imagination…_

I continued onward. As we got deeper, the torches got dimmer. How convenient. Were these stupid knights _trying_ to specifically freak me out? I supposed they had nothing else to do in their afterlife…

The walls dripped. The stone floors creaked (how was that even _possible?!_ ) Everything completely creeped me out!

" _Clank!"_

"Ah!" I screamed. "What was that?"

"Um," Olivia said. "Me walking?"

I blushed. "Oh, okay…" All of a sudden, every torch in the dark, narrow hallway we were walking down, trying to investigate went out.

That did it. "IF YOU GUYS ARE NEVER EVEN GOING TO SHOW YOUR FACES AND JUST TRY TO SCARE US, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL-!"

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHH!" And with that, I ran as fast as I could to try and get out of there. I repeated in my head for the second time in two days:

 _Where is the exit when you need it most?!_

* * *

 _Savannah's P.O.V_

* * *

I have to admit, that scared _all_ of us out of our wits.

Before we could look for Mike, though, the torches came back on. Four ghosts floated around us in a circle.

They were making ghostly motions with their hands, all while cooing: "Boooooooooooo!"

The ghosts all wore glowing armor; they all matched the broken windows outside.

"What in the Spiral is going on here?!" Genevieve demanded, pulling Andrew behind her wings defensively.

We were actually being haunted by a bunch of ghosts. _Now that's something you don't see every day..._

A black armored ghost walked towards us, scoffing at the others. "Enough of this silliness! We have important business to do."

 _What does he mean by business?_ I pondered.

Mia couldn't help but ask, " _Unfinished_ business?" she held back a giggle.

He ignored her. "You are here to find the items of magic, correct?"

Destiny and Christina nodded eagerly. Christina looked very much intrigued, while Destiny had a worried look splattered across her face. I had noticed she almost always looked like that…

What was constantly troubling her?

"We may be able to help with that!" said the knight in white armor excitedly. "But first, we should introduce ourselves. I am John Hawkwood, otherwise known as the White Knight!"

The one in red armor declared happily, "And I am Sir Lancelot, the Red Knight!" Richard tipped his crown, and winked.

 _Wow. So much for first impressions,_ I thought. _These guys so far actually seem quite cheery._

The blue knight nodded serenely. "They call me Richard the Peaceheart, but they also call me the Blue Knight."

The black armored one cleared his throat. "I am Edward the Black Prince, but my proper title is the Black Knight."

The green armored ghost stepped forward. "I am Emeric de Mousquetaire, but I am also the Green Knight." He bowed with a flourish, holding his musketeer sword and he seemed to give a special smile to Destiny, which made her smile and her eyes twinkle.

 _What's she smiling about?_ I wondered curiously.

"Together," they all exclaimed. "We are the Knights of the Rainbow Heart!"

"Oh, how I hate that name...We should have named it 'The Knights of Painful, Terrifying, Excruciating Death'..." Edward mumbled.

 _Except for Edward…_ I thought. _He's the opposite of cheery!_

"Okay," said Fiona. "But about you helping us find the special items?"

The Black Knight looked at us with distaste. "It does not pay to be impatient."

The white knight waved his hand at him. "Oh, lighten up, Edward! Only one item here is ready. Now, your runaway friend is about to get himself into some trouble."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean?!"

We all started scrambling down the hall.

The Green Knight looked down the hall. "Should happen right...about…" he waited a moment, before exclaiming, "Now!"

Mike's horrified scream echoed through the palace.

I looked back at the knights; they were gone!

"Well aren't they helpful!" Olivia muttered angrily, speeding down the hall.

Mia ran faster than any of us. "Mike? Mike!"

 _This is all my fault!_ I couldn't help but think. _What if Mike is gone forever, just because I couldn't stop him from running away?_


	13. The Horribly Haunted House of Horrors(3)

***Has a flashlight under head* Mwahahahaha! I am creepy again :D! This is the last part in the House of Horror chapter series thing, FYI, so be prepared! o: (although it's not exactly super scary, it's still really cool, and you can thank the Mystery Writer for that, she wrote most of it XD!) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _ **Oh boy… Here we go again... Anyways, hi! Mystery Writer here. Since later in this chapter is gonna cover a bit of (spoiler alert) descendants and ancestry, thought I might share a bit about my personal family history. I'll be general about it.**_

 _ **I do have aristocratic blood in me, though that is nothing to brag about in a society like the one we live in today. I'm more than happy to be equal and have the same rights and freedoms as everyone else with no privileges whatsoever :)**_

 **That's certainly an intriguing hint, eh folks ;D? Anyways, sorry for my parts of the Author's Note which are usually super long, so I'm cutting it short today XD. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Cleopatra's P.O.V._

* * *

I truly wished Michael had not run away.

One: My shoes were getting ruined from all this running!

Two: It was obvious everyone was really worried about him.

I believed that every problem has a solution, so I wasn't quite as worried. We'd figure something out, once we found him.

"Help me!" I heard a shout.

"Over here!" I guided the group to where I heard the noise. They ran after me.

The voice kept yelling, but there was nothing there! We were at a dead end!

Mia put her head up against the wall. "Mike?! You in there?!"

He didn't say a word.

Maybe he could not hear us…

"What are we going to do?" Christina asked worriedly.

"He's in some kind of secret passage we can't find, I think…" said Destiny.

I froze. I sensed something; something familiar. I had felt it many times before, back in Krokotopia. "A tomb!" I cried.

"What?" asked Andrew, confused.

I started feeling all over the wall. "This is a tomb! If we do not get Michael out soon, he will suffocate! Or worse…"

Mia's face became a million times more worried.

"But there's nothing there!" despaired Savannah, obviously starting to lose hope.

"Hold on a second..." Destiny paused, observing the wall blocking our way. "There must be a puzzle or there's a key we can use to get through."

I looked at the wall. It was different compared to the rest. Instead of the dark, gloomy bricks as all the other walls, it seemed like a mixed up mosaic, meant to form a picture…

"Hold on a second," I said as I pushed everyone aside. "I love ancient art and ciphers, but not as much as I love solving them! I sort of have a thing for this kind of stuff."

"Well, please do it!" Mia begged. "And quickly!"

There was a hole in the center. I used the space to move the scrambled mosaic bricks around. Eventually, the picture formed into a giant scarab!

"Wow…" everyone was in awe of my skills, as they should be. I was Cleopatra, and I was about to save someone's life!

"That was impressive work there, Cleo," Genna managed to say. "But Mike just stopped screaming."

The wall disappeared, and we immediately rushed inside.

It was a small room, full of Krokotopian glyphs, jewels, and scrolls!

 _What's all this doing here?_ I thought with curiosity.

In the middle, protected by a glass case, was a cyan colored gemstone in a scarab shaped amulet!

 _There's some powerful magic in this place,_ I observed. _We'd better be careful..._

Mike was sitting on the floor, staring at something.

"Mike!" Mia ran to his side.

"Shhh…" was all he managed to make out, pointing to the corner.

We all looked. In both corners on the far side of the room sat two wrapped up Krokotopians - mummies - on thrones.

Every time we made a sound, they twitched. I understood one thing loud and clear:

We _couldn't_ wake them up. Not unless we had a death wish. It was considered rude to invade one's tomb, and Krokotopians acted as they thought was appropriate (which it was, if they were tomb-raiders): killing the culprit.

As the others tried to take Mike out, I stepped forward. The amulet in the case shimmered at me. It seemed to be whispering to me.

I felt like every problem in my life would be solved if I just _took_ it. I reached forward, and touched it.

Before everything went blinding white, I heard Olivia crying, "Cleo! Don't touch-"

I was floating in an endless space of white light. No, _golden_ light.

 _Had I died?_ I wondered. _Is this Aaru?_

 **From behind, boomed a powerful male voice,** " _ **Cleopatra the III, New Heir of Krokotopia!"**_

 **I turned around, and realized with a shock; I was face to face with Ra, the Sun God, and the God of all other Gods! I bowed immediately.**

" _ **No need to bow,**_ " **he declared kindly, offering his hand to raise me back to standing position. "After all, you now have the great power to summon my powers at your will."**

" **Wait. What?!" I exclaimed in shock.** _ **Me? Have more power than the greatest of Gods?**_

" _ **You are now the owner of the Amulet of Ra,"**_ **he explained, as if he read my thoughts.** " _ **It will burn or blind anything or anyone when you wish."**_ **He pointed at the amulet I touched earlier, which I now wore around my neck.**

 _ **How did that get there?!**_

" _ **The Knights of the Rainbow Heart stole this from our family tomb, but it was for the greater good. They did keep it safe in hiding throughout the time when it's tomb was raided, and they never abused its power at all as the Krokotopians did during the reign of chaos,"**_ **he admitted.**

 **There was so much I wanted to ask Ra.** _ **What happened during the reign of chaos? When was it? Who do these Rainbow Heart Knights, or whatever they're called think they are, stealing property of the Pharaohs?!**_

" _ **I'm afraid my time with you for now is over, for you are about to be whacked over the head with a scepter..."**_ **he said solemnly.**

 **He absorbed into the cyan gemstone of the scarab amulet.**

 _What did he mean, I was about to get whacked over the head with a scepter?!_

" _BONK!_ " And then it hit me.

A crusty mummy stood in front of me, holding a scepter. _So that's what Ra meant…_ I thought.

"How dare you!" I cried, glaring daggers at him. "I am Cleopatra the III, the next heir of Krokotopia!"

Something blazed out of my amulet, and the Krok erupted into dust. What had just happened?

Cassandra's head turned towards me, and unconsciously dropped something heavy onto the remaining Krok. "Woah!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. "What is it? Why are all of you staring at me like that?"

"Cleo..." Mia cried faintly in shock.

"You-you-you're, gold!" Mike cried, as if he had seen another ghost, almost running away, but was held back by Mia. She obviously didn't want him getting himself into another trap.

I observed my new complexion with a mirror I kept in my pocket, just in case my eyeliner smudged or another tragedy like that.

My skin _was_ gold! I gasped in shock, scurrying back and bumping into a wall.

Apparently, I triggered another trap of wooden spikes! Out of reflexes, I pointed the amulet's gem towards the wooden spikes heading towards me. The amulet of Ra beamed a bright light, burning the wooden pegs into ashes in an instant.

"Wow!" Destiny exclaimed in awe. She was the first to walk towards me and into the room. "May I see that gem on the amulet?" she asked politely.

I nodded. I couldn't seem to get the amulet off my neck, so I just showed it to her.

She looked at it closely. Then suddenly, she looked as if something had just bonked _her_ on the head!

"Are you okay Destiny?" worried Christina.

"I'm… I'm alright," she insisted.

 _There's something peculiar about Destiny,_ I thought to myself. _What did she see in my amulet, if she saw anything at all?_

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

"I think I've had just enough about this place," murmured Cassandra. "These tunnels are so narrow, I keep bumping my wings into levers, triggering even more traps!"

"Maybe we should come back here another day as a smaller group," suggested Olivia. "The map is now pointing back towards the Avalon castle anyways."

We all agreed outwardly on that, but I knew what others were thinking on the inside…

Andrew: _Aw. I want more adventure…_

Genna: _Phew, no more fearing Andrew getting himself in trouble in this creepy place for today…_

Mike: _Finally! This place is giving me the creeps…_

Cleo: _I need to tell them what happened when we get back…_

Cassandra: _Wish these big, awkward wings didn't have to prevent me from going further…_

Fiona: _Wonder if there's ice cream anywhere around here…_

Mia: _Mike always gets himself into such trouble! Why was I cursed with such a troublesome brother?_

Olivia: _This place is much more interesting than the Weirwood, and I thought that was strange!_

Savannah: _Those crazy ghosts were certainly interesting people!_

Christina: _Hope Destiny is okay…_

I could start pin pointing whose thoughts were who's through their attitudes, but that didn't prevent me from getting a headache. I crouched down on the dusty floor, surrounded by scrolls and ancient tablets, and curled myself into a ball.

"You sure you okay?" Christina asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah… This darkness and dust is getting to me," I responded. I needed to get away from all this!

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second," I said.

"She'll manage," Savannah comforted Christina. Though Christina didn't seem that convinced, she played along anyways and they let me be.

 _Phew,_ I thought. _That was a close one._

I went over what had happened when I made contact with Cleopatra's 'Amulet of Ra' as she called it. There was bloodshed. Kroks versus many coloured knights on the sandy plains. Only five knights, the ones with the same colored armor as the ghosts' glows came out victorious with the 'Amulet of Ra'. It all seemed so familiar…

"Welcome to the hideout of The Knights of the Rainbow Heart, Descendant of the Green Knight," welcomed a voice from behind me as the shadow became a clear shape of a knight in armor.

I turned my head; a shadow from behind me emerged. _That must be Selina Noir, the Descendant of the Black Knight Olivia and Evelyn were talking about._

 _Hold on._ I thought. _I? Descendant of that Green Knight Ghost?! Was that why I automatically smiled when the Green Knight introduced himself? And why the Knights looked so familiar?_

I tried scanning Silena's thoughts. All I could sense were vague things; I could tell that they were full of despair, loss, and hard upbringing.

 _Nice try,_ she approved through thought as she took off her helmet, _But those mind reading tricks don't work on me!_

 _Apparently she doesn't realized I can still sense her emotions a little,_ I humored.

 _What do you mean by 'Descendant of the Green Knight'?_ I asked, exchanging my question with her thoughts. I don't know how I could, but it worked.

 _Why would I answer that when it would spoil all the future excitement of self-discovery and development for yourself? Hmm?_ she questioned back.

 _Well, this isn't going to go anywhere,_ I realized.

She disappeared. _Better get out of here while it's still bright outside..._ she weaved that teasing thought into my head. As much as I hated her for it, she had a point. We had to leave before something worse got the best of us…

"Destiny! You coming?" I heard someone from my group ask.

I sat back up. "Yes!" I answered.

Who was this Silena? Why was she so intent on helping us, if she wouldn't even tell me who I am?

As we exited the ruins safely, I saw the ghosts of the Knights of the Rainbow Heart reappear and wave at us.

"And good riddance!" said the Black Knight, relieved.

"That was the most fun we've had in years!" cried The Red Knight, flying around in circles.

The Blue Knight sighed peacefully. "Take care, children…"

"I simply can't wait until they come back!" said the White Knight excitedly, waving rapidly and joyfully at us.

The Green Knight simply smiled. I smiled back. Something told us we were gonna come back soon enough...


	14. The Completely Pointless and Dirty Rock

**Hey, all! Yep, finally done with the spookiness XD. That was tiring! You just wait till Christmas ;) ! What hint do ya have for us today, Mystery Writer? :D**

 _ **Before I do that, let me just say I'm relieved that you stopped playing around for now. But now I'm not looking forward to Christmas xd anyways, here's a major hint:**_

 _ **Looking back at the last chapter, you'll see quite the assortment of names (from new ones mentioned, such as Knight of the Rainbow Heart, to the old ones AlliyahtheAuthor used since the beginning like Christina… or maybe it should be the opposite way round since chronologically, the Knights of the Rainbow Heart are older than Christina :P XD). Well, let's just say that in the game of Wizard101, I'm known as a combination of some of those names… I'll let you readers figure it out from there ;)**_

 **Well isn't that interesting? ;D Anyways, I hope you adore (yeah, I've been saying enjoy since, I like, for joined XD! Time for a change) this chapter!**

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V_

* * *

We had been in the creepy place for a long time, and the sun was lowering. _It's a good thing I had woken everyone up so early; the meeting that knight had talked about earlier was going to start soon!_

Normally I wouldn't care one bit, but I didn't want to get the Knights of the Silver Rose in trouble by acting suspicious, since that knight who blocked us earlier was now expecting us.

"So, uh…" Evelyn started, walking up to me. "Do we know where this place is?"

"Nope." I declared. "I think we're gonna have to ask, or something."

I glanced at Destiny, and I could tell immediately that she was stressed.

I wished she wasn't always so worried about certain things. And secretive.

 _What is going on in her head?_ I often thought to myself now. I had never noticed it before, but now with the Knights of the Silver Rose started, she seemed like she was hiding something constantly.

And I couldn't figure out for the life of me what it was.

I looked into the horizon; the castle was in view. We were almost home.

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

I was extremely worried about this upcoming knight meeting as we headed back to the castle.

 _What would happen if they found out most of us were girls?! We'd be banished and ridiculed! At least the royals would be...Olivia and I would be put to death…_ I thought worriedly.

 _And if Sir. Malory was there?! He'd recognize Christina's armor for sure!_

I couldn't bear to imagine seeing my dear forever friend, Christina, being found out by whom she thought was her true love, Malory, who would probably accidently spill everything in front of a bunch of other knights.

As much as I despised Malory, I played my cards wisely around him because I knew anything gone wrong around him would immediately have consequences on Christina.

Before the last tree covering us from plain sight, I ran in front of everyone and stopped them.

"Destiny, what gives?!" asked Evelyn.

"Yeah! We don't want to be late for the knights' special meeting!" agonized Andrew.

"Guys, think this through. What if someone asked who we are, and where we've been? We'll be stuck in the same spot as when we left," I notioned.

"You could tell them what you told the knights earlier!" said Christina.

"And in the meeting? There'll be more knights to try and convince! We have t be ready," I firmly stated.

Everyone else started feeling uneasy.

 _What did I do?_ I asked myself. _Did my sudden attitude as appointing myself leader make them think badly of me?_ I sighed. _I guess being leader just isn't my role in this group..._

"Okay. Um, Olivia?" I questioned out of the blue.

"Huh? Yeah?" she replied.

"Can your map possibly show a secret passageway from around here to our secret training room?" I asked politely.

I reverted back to the Destiny everyone has always seen me be. Polite, kind, and sutle.

"Sure!" she answered, pleased to be of use.

"Perfect!" cried Savannah. "Lead the way, Olivia!"

The arrow on the map led us all the way around the castle. I realized we were at the back. Finally, it rested as we stood in front of a large boulder.

"This can't be it!" Cleo exclaimed, seeming upset. "It's just a big, stupid rock!"

Fiona looked hurt. "Don't hurt it's feelings! It might be a big bear in disguise, or something!"

Genevieve face palmed. "Why is everyone in this group so obsessed with bears?!"

Now Savannah looked offended. "What's wrong with that?!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Uh...Never mind…" she said shyly.

I could have sworn I heard crickets chirping.

"Well then…" Cassandra mumbled. "...This is awkward…"

I approached the big boulder that was covered in moss. _Why does everything all around me lately seem so familiar?_ I scraped some of the green, fuzzy substance off the boulder.

There was a glowing image underneath! All my comrades joined in except for Cleo.

"No way am I going to ruin my manicure for something that's probably completely pointless, not to mention _dirty_!" she folded her arms stubbornly.

Soon enough, a glowing blue green design of swirls covered the huge stone. I touched one end of the swirls. The boulder somehow magically rolled aside, leaving a wide open tunnel underneath!

"Woah." we were all in awe.

"Okay, maybe it's not _completely_ pointless…" Cleo admitted.

"How'd you do that?!" Mia asked, shocked.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered, just as surprised as the others. _How_ did _I do that?_ I wondered.

"Well, who wants to take the lead?" I asked uncertainly.

Andrew started waving his hand rapidly threw the air. "Me, me, me!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe Olivia should lead. She did lead us this way," rationalized Genevieve, obviously trying to prevent Andrew from further danger.

We entered down into the darkness, and soon enough, reached a dead end.

"So much for that," Cassandra said. He looked around the tunnel, he seemed to be getting creeped out. "Well, let's go back the way we came from."

"Hold on," I whispered, everyone waiting for what I had to say next in anticipation. _Why does this all seem so familiar?_ I asked myself again.

Simply by instinct, I touched the cold brick wall.

 _The same brick surrounding our secret room!_ I was in shock. _How is that even possible?!_

As if the stone wall knew, it slid aside like a door and revealed our training room.

Everyone was in shock, and I couldn't blame them. _If there are so many hidden passageways,_ I pondered, _there are many ways to sneak in the castle…_ But there was no time to think further.

"Christina," I called out over the rest of our group. "I need to talk to you."

Christina stared at me quizzically, as we walked back a ways down the tunnel, away from the others.

"Okay. You might not like this, but I feel like Malory will recognize us," I explained.

"But Sir Malory's on our side!" she exclaimed, surprised and almost offended.

I pursed my lips. "I know, but the other knights are not." It was difficult for me to make her face reality, a lot of the time. "If Malory, just by accident, reveals that we're girls, we'll be at their mercy."

It took her awhile to take it all in. _It would be a lot for me to take in if I were her,_ I thought solemnly. After a few minutes, she finally nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, slightly depressed.

I knew exactly how to keep Malory from recognizing us and cheer Christina up at the same time. "How about everyone switches armor?" I suggested.

She grinned. "We'll all certainly look pretty funny!"

"Well, go tell the rest of our group then!" I smiled. Seeing Christina's grin always make me do the same.

"Everyone! We've got a plan!" Christina declared, smiling mischievously.

Everyone gathered in a close circle, curious.

They had no idea what was coming there way. And frankly, neither did I...


	15. A Lesson in Acting

**Hi guys! Unfortunately, there's some kind of block going on for me for this story right now...I just...don't know what to write i:... So, you can thank the Mystery Writer for this chapter :) I'll let her give you her hint now.**

 _ **Hi everyone! You may not consider the following a hint at first, but it's a really good one once you figure out my so called 'identity'. Since this chapter is about acting, let me relate that principle on how this story writing started:**_

 _ **This story all started with a simple game in Wizard101 some good friends made up, which originally came from AlliyahTheAuthor decorating her dorm room a certain way. One player played as the princess, and further characters were added from there. These ideas our author here came up with while acting became stories, and so this one began.**_

 _ **A spark of imagination turning into a roaring, page-turner of a fire.**_

 **It's true :) I miss those days sometimes...Anyway, hope you (adore ;) ) the following chapter.**

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V_

* * *

"We're gonna what?!" everyone screamed in surprise.

"But I don't wanna be in girl's armor!" wined Andrew.

"And this was custom made outfit meant just for me!" Cleo added in vain. "Must we do this?"

Christina rolled her eyes. "It's not just for my personal enjoyment…" she giggled. "It's also so Destiny and I don't get recognized!"

"Then how about only you two and two others switch?"

"Well," said Fiona. "Then it wouldn't be completely fair. I hope I get switched with some good armor!"

As reluctant as I was, (because I didn't want to end up in girl's armor either!), we all changed.

I ended up with Christina's armor.

Cassandra, wearing Genevieve's armor, clapped. "Okay! Now we can begin!"

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V_

* * *

"Yeah! Now that we've switched outfits, can we head to the meeting?" asked Olivia impatiently.

Everyone else seemed antsy to get there as well.

 _But we're not ready yet,_ I kept telling myself.

"Hold on a second," stopped Mia, "I don't want my brother to sound like Donald Duck again in front of a bunch of professional knights!"

We all agreed on that. I kind of pitied Mike.

 _Being the only member who would actually qualify as a knight must make him feel like an outcast,_ I thought.

"How about you teach him to act, Destiny?" Evelyn suggested sweetly. "After all, you did pretty well acting earlier today."

 _You have no idea how much acting I do daily, I kind of had a lot of practice._ I answered inside my head with guilt. I hated hiding so much from everyone.

Everyone was waiting for me to answer. Mike gulped. _I won't make him do anything that he feels uncomfortable doing, but then again, I've done that pretty much everyday._

I sighed. "We'll, I guess we'll have enough time to practice before sundown."

Everyone squealed with delight.

 _Finally! From Mike the chicken to Mike the Knight!_

 _They'll never find out we were even there!_

 _I'm so excited!_

 _Great._ I groaned. How many times has my mind reading come up today?

"Mike," I called, while trying to keep my mind under control. He came forward awkwardly.

 _It might feel odd trying to act for the first time in his life in front of his friends. They seem to have high expectations._ And they did. Their expectations flooded into my head like a river overflowing.

I decided that we'd go into another room, to much of the others' disappointment.

One: To save both Mike and I from embarrassment in front of our friends,

Two: These thoughts were taking over my brain and I couldn't teach in this kind of state.

Once we reached an ancient, unused, empty chamber, we both sighed in relief.

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V._

* * *

 _Phew! Glad I'm out of all that pressure, well, sort of._ Though I felt relieved, I knew I would have to go back and act like a super brave and tough knight. _Easier said than done,_ I despaired.

"I may not be the best acting teacher out there, but I'll do my best to help you out," reassured Destiny.

"Okay. Where do we start?" I asked. I may have sounded excited, but in reality, I was anxious and just wanted to get this over with.

"Um… How do you want yourself to be, and how do you think others see you?" she questioned.

 _Is this some kind of trial?_ I asked myself. _Is she trying to make me admit I have fears?_ I considered it for a moment.

 _Nah. Destiny is just trying to help me, and this might help. Besides, no one else was nearby to overhear._ These walls were so thick, it's like they're soundproof sometimes!

"Well, I want to be like the Penguins of Madagascar. You know, brave, professional, and awesome! But I think most see me as a klutz and a failure as a person," I confessed with shame.

"Well, when it comes to acting, you can become who you want to be," she expressed artistically. "You don't have to be what others think you are as you become a completely different character."

 _Hmm. Never thought of acting that way,_ I thought. _I've always considered acting as a better term for lying and hiding your true feelings..._

"Now, this might be hard for you, but picture yourself back during the scariest moment of your life," she recommended.

 _Hmm. Which one to choose from?_ I groaned. I decided to go with being locked in a room with a bunch of Kroks that would wake up and get me any second, even though that probably wasn't even close.

But, it was pretty darn near.

Destiny looked at the floor. I was only able to catch a glimpse of her face full of sadness before she faced it to the floor. _What is up with her?_ I wondered, somewhat worried.

She raised her head by up to face me and asked, "Got it?"

I nodded in reply.

"Now, replace yourself with who you want to be," she guided. "What would those penguins do?"

I thought for second. "Skipper would say; 'No one's gonna die', and then they'd attack those mummies till they're dead again!"

"Okay. Now," she continued, "Think of the worse thing that could happen to you in the meeting."

 _Where to start?_ I groaned again. _I've got to choose between all the possibilities if I want to learn to act brave,_ I convinced myself.

 _Probably being revealed as a boy in girl armor in front of all the real knights._ I chose. _That would be super embarrassing!_

Destiny looked at me as if she read my thoughts. "And instead of acting like yourself, I don't know, feeling flustered, nervous, or scared, act as the penguins would."

"You mean angry, find their curiosity unprofessional, and slap them in the face?" I asked.

"Exactly!" She seemed pleased.

"Huh. Really? I thought this lesson would be harder than that," I admitted.

"Let's act it out to make sure you got it," she suggested.

"I'm a bold, strong, intimidating knight you've never seen before and would have never thought you'd face," she described herself, covering her face with her borrowed helmet, and drawing out Savannah's sword.

She somehow managed to take off the helmet I was wearing with the tip of that sword, throwing it across the room and leaving me and the helmet both unscratched.

 _I need her to teach me that move..._ I gaped in awe.

"Hide that stunned look," she advised, "Everyone is looking at you. What do the penguins say and do?"

I knew what I had to do. "What's your problem, dude?! Don't you know that's disrespectful?"

I took Christina's sword out, and charged towards the man who had insulted me.

 _He'll regret doing that!_ I growled.

My opponent blocked the attack with ease. He spun the sword I used around until I lost grip of it. It ended up with its blade pinned into the cold, old stone ground. I was defenseless.

 _Oh no._ My worrisome self came back to me. _I'm so dead._

The knight pointed their sword at me, and then took off their helmet.

At the sight of Destiny's face, I remembered it was all just an act. I sighed in relief, leaning on the wall for support.

"Now that," she winked, "was a perfect play!"

 _I think I might actually be able to do this,_ I realized in amazement. _Except for the fact I'd be dead right if that were real…_ I sighed.

We met with the others back at our hideout. Everyone greeted us, wanting to know how it went.

"I think we may have a star actor here," Destiny responded confidently. "He knows his personality, characters, and role extremely well. He just needs to follow that lead."

"Referring to characters I've watched in shows I like makes it a whole lot easier," I clarified, proud of what I have accomplished.

Hopefully I could do it again...

I looked around at the Knights of the Silver Rose's faces. They were counting on me.

There was no hopefully. I _had_ to do it again.


	16. The Mystery Meeting

' **Ello everyone! I still have a little of a block, but I think I helped an okay amount for this chapter :)... Now to our friend the Mystery Writer!**

 _ **Hello out there! Don't listen to her! She did a lot for this chapter. Anyways, for privacy reasons, I will limit my name to my main user name in game. It has a first and last name. If someone guesses the exact name, congratulations! You earn a cookie (::) Anyways, here's my hint:**_

 _ **My first name (in Wizard101) starts with a letter in the first letters of the alphabet. (Hey. Can't be too specific, otherwise you'll guess before we finish this story ;P )**_

 **I get a cookie! I guessed right :D XD. Okay, anyways, ADORE the chapter :D (that's already getting old XD)!**

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V_

* * *

 _Finally!_ I thought excitedly. _Time for this meeting to begin!_

"Still one problem…" Mia stated bluntly. "We have no idea where the meeting is being held!"

Just about everyone's face fell.

"Guys!" Olivia said exasperatedly, waving her map in the air. "Have we all forgotten I have this?!"

I face-palmed. "Of course! Sorry, lead on, Olivia!"

Olivia put it up to her face. "Show us to the meeting!"

Nothing happened. She frowned. "Map? You in there?" Olivia shook it a couple times, as if trying to wake it up. Still nothing.

"Is it broken?" Fiona asked, peaking at it. "Ask it about ice-cream again...I want to see something…"

"Now's not the time, Fiona!" Olivia sighed. "I'm not going to ask the map 'Where is the ice-cream shop?' aga-!" she was cut off by the blinking pointer re-appearing on the map again.

"Huh…" Evelyn muttered.

"At least it's not broken!" stated Evelyn.

Olivia stared resentfully at it. "Now how are we going to get there?"

Destiny chuckled. "I suppose we'll have to do things the old fashioned way!"

"Teleport?" Savannah asked.

"Nope." said Destiny.

"Oh yeah, you're not wizards…"

"Hmm…" Cleopatra folded her arms. "Should I try to summon Ra and ask him?"

"Nah, I don't think we should bother him, being the Krokotopian god of all gods…" Destiny wisely explained.

"What about give up?!" Evelyn suggested.

"No!" Destiny exclaimed. She buried her face in her hands. "We're going to have to ask."

I hated the thought of that, honestly. It made us look bad. If we were truly part of Avalon's general group of knights, wouldn't we know where it was? I assumed they've been where ever the meeting was being held before.

I sighed, and rested my hand on a light blue colored tile in the center of the room, and the floor opened up.

"AHHHHHH!" we all screamed, as we fell a good story or two down.

Well, except for Andrew. He was yelling, "FUN!"

Finally, we landed on a table. "What the-?" muttered Cassandra, sitting up.

I gasped. We were in the center of about two dozen knights, all staring at us, shocked.

 _Holy Jabberwocky…_ I thought.

"You made it…" murmured a voice from the crowd of knights.

I stood up, and climbed off the table nervously. "Heh, heh…" I tried to laugh in a deep and manly voice. I hardly fooled myself, but the knights didn't kill me, so that was a good sign.

"That we did." I finished.

I heard whispering. Uneasy whispering. _That_ wasn't a good sign.

"Where did you come from?" asked another voice.

"The floor," Cassandra, wearing Mike's armor, stated honestly. Her fake guy voice was hardly any better than mine.

How would we ever do this?

* * *

 _Mike's P.O.V._

* * *

 _Oh no. We really should have thought this through,_ I almost panicked as I usually would.

Until Destiny whispered to me, "Follow my lead."

I knew she was good at acting, but it would take a miracle to get us out of this mess. But I had to trust her.

"Excuse us for our tardiness men," Destiny apologized. "But our encounter with the beast in the Weirwood took longer than expected. Isn't that right, Mike?"

My turn to play my part. _Don't blow it Mike,_ I told myself. I thought: how would Kowalski answer Skipper?

"Affirmative, sir!" I responded immediately.

"Oh yes!" agreed Andrew. "It was at least double the size of this very castle!"

"And it kept turning to and from shadow form," added in Olivia her lowest voice possible.

"Don't forget all that thick brown-black fur!" invented Savannah, imitating Olivia's low voice.

"My, my," commented a knight as he got out of his seat to stand. He was twice my size! "And how did you defeat this extravagant beast?"

 _Uh oh…_ I thought. _Our tall tales are about to get the best of us…_

"Uh-" Christina started.

"That has no importance at the moment," interrupted Destiny. "We are only knights in a village so tiny it is pretty much unknown. It is located at the opposite side of the Weirwood from here. But that is besides the point."

"One of you invited us to come here to state business." I finished informatively. I must admit, I was doing a pretty good job so far.

"Where is that knight we saw earlier today?" demanded Evelyn seriously.

"You must excuse me," pardoned the knight we saw this morning. "I thought they were one of us. I'm Sir Malory!" he bowed. I could've sworn he winked at me.

 _Weirdo…_ I thought.

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V._

* * *

 _Wow,_ I thought. _It was Malory who stopped us? How didn't I recognize his armor?_ Never mind that. The real question was this:

WHY WAS HE WINKING AT MIKE?!

Fury raised inside me. Who did Mike think he was, stealing Malory?!

Malory was _mine_.

Whatever the case was, I had to keep an eye on this situation. And if possible, stop it!

With that thought, the whole mess of a meeting began...

The knights sat back down while, we stood standing since there were no seats for us.

"Let's continue the meeting…" decided a knight.

Malory seemed to have something to say about that, but before he could say anything, another knight began to speak.

"So, how shall we kill-"

"Kill the great stinky beast in Weirwood?" Malory chuckled uneasily. "Why, silly, that's already been done, heh-heh!"

The knight grew a baffled look. "No, sir, I mean-"

"You know what? Let's talk about something else." Malory cut the knight off.

"If you'll excuse me, this knight and I have something to discuss in private." he dragged Mike down a hall behind him.

I raised an eye-brow. What was he going to do? I decided I'd follow him. But how would I get out?

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Excuse me," I said, imitating a manly voice once again. "I have to go use the little lady's - I mean knight's! - room."

Mia choked, trying not to laugh.

The knights seemed to be a little weirded out, but they accepted my excuse and let me leave the room. I went up a short staircase and followed Mike and Malory down the hall.

Finally, they stopped walking. I hid behind a corridor leading to another hall.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I heard Malory say. "Because you're an angel!"

Mike backed away. "Uh..."

Malory winked again. "Cupid called. He said he needs you to give me my heart back…"

"What are you even talking about?!"

Malory leaned in, and took my helmet off of Mike's face.

I gasped. He was going to kiss him!

Before he could, though, Mike did something I would have never expected to do. He punched Malory right in the face!

"What is wrong with you, man? You're disgusting!" he cried in a fury. Then he stormed back where we came from after grabbing my helmet back from the stunned Malory.

 _I guess Mike wasn't after Malory like I thought,_ I realized. _At least, not the way I expected._ I must admit, as much as it must have hurt Malory's ego, I found it just a little funny. I stifled a laugh.

I made sure my helmet didn't reveal my face. "I heard fighting here. What happened?" I tried to say as monotone as I could. It was hard after seeing what just happened.

"And this guy calls himself a knight?! Please," Mike scoffed, and then realized it was me. I could tell he was blushing underneath my helmet and we quickly walked back to the room where the other knights talked.

"We are never speaking of this again, okay?" Mike whispered to me.

"Never!" I agreed.

 _I have to admit,_ I noted, _It must have taken a lot to bring out Mike's courage. It was almost like magic at work! That was a figure of speech, of course._ I thought to myself.

 _But what if it wasn't? I'm not sure of anything when Destiny's involved anymore, it feels like..._

We reached the knights' meeting room before I could think further.

The Knights of the Silver Rose were relieved that we didn't take long.

Out of nowhere, dust sweeps over the room, and turns into a whirlwind.

"Ah!" Cleopatra screamed. Hopefully, the other knights thought she was just a guy with a high pitched scream.

"Andrew!" Genevieve cried, trying to fly to him, fighting against the wind. Cassandra flapped her wings hard as well, but the whirlwind was simply too strong.

 _What is going on?!_ I thought worriedly, clinging onto a chair that another knight sat in.

He laughed evilly, and pushed both my hands off.

I had nothing to hold onto, and was sucked into the spinning whirlwind with my fellow Knights of the Silver Rose.


	17. Girl Armor Fever!

**Today, lovely readers, we have a special kind of chapter! It's just a tiny bit of a break from the main storyline, though still connected. and it's a goofy little thing to keep you interested while we work on the next one XD. Also because we were talking about it while writing last chapter and couldn't help but do this XD**

 _ **Hope you like it! Oh! Before I forget, here's your hint:**_

 _ **I love designing costumes and making them come to life! People think I don't have good taste in modern fashion, but that's what makes my style unique ;) I actually made my own costume for Halloween this year! It was probably my greatest accomplishment ever! It was a musketeer costume ;D**_

 **Also, as a request from a friend of mine, the next chapters A/N will be in Morse Code, so be prepared! Okay, now you can read it :D!**

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V_

* * *

Finally, after a long sleep, I got out of bed. "Yaragoblitobbbb…" I stretched tiredly. For some reason, I had a strange feeling. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I felt as if today would be an unusual day.

 _Don't be silly!_ I told myself. _You and your best friend are in charge of a group of female knights who go about doing a whole bunch of weird things every day! What could happen?_

I had absolutely no idea.

As I went down the long stairs of the castle (no railings today, I was far too tired for that, and no pancakes to motivate me didn't help), and noticed no one was there! Not even the usual castle guards.

 _Where could everyone be?_ I asked myself.

"Destiny?" I called out. No one answered.

 _Maybe she's practicing sword fighting in the courtyard..._

So, I walked to the courtyard, in hope of finding at least one of my friends. Though she wasn't there, someone else I knew was.

"Malory!" I cried. "What are you _wearing?!_ "

There he stood, wearing bright purple armor with butterflies all over it. It looked rather small, and had a more curvy figure than he usually wore.

He took off his helmet, and flipped his hair over his head (need I mention the sparkles that flew out of it that rubbed off from the helmet?).

"This," he started. "is the newest trend of armor!"

"What do you _mean_?" I asked disgustedly, staring at one of the glittery butterflies.

"Some knights fell into a private meeting wearing different armor than usual. _That's_ what I mean!" he winked.

I shook my head. What in the world was going on? "Um, have you seen Destiny, or anyone else for that matter? I can't find anyone!"

"Try," Malory curled a curl of hair with his finger. "the drawbridge!" he finished dramatically.

With that, I left the courtyard, and headed out to the drawbridge. Thankfully, I saw Fiona, Cassandra, and Savannah straight away. I also saw two castle guards. They were wearing the same armor Malory was, just with flowers.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, backing up and bumping into Fiona. "Sorry!"

"No problem," she said, moving slightly out of the way. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?" she whispered to me.

Cassandra was staring at the brightly colored flowers growing out of the guards armor. "How is that even _possible_?" she murmured.

I shrugged to both questions. "Malory said something about knights falling into a meeting with armor like that, and that it started a trend…"

Savannah's eyes widened. "Our armor isn't _nearly_ that bad!"

"I know, right?" Fiona asked. "This is just offending!"

"Uh…" Cassandra mumbled. "Guys? Look over there!"

In the distance where Cassandra was pointing, knights everywhere we could see were all wearing girly armor! This girl armor trend was spreading like a fever!

"That's it!" I exclaimed. "Everyone has been infected with Girl Armor Fever!"

Cassandra, Fiona, and Savannah were all staring off into the distance.

"I think we broke the balance of nature by going to that meeting…" Savannah stated.

I nodded.  
"We have to look for survivors!" Fiona exclaimed. "Oh my ice cream!"

"What is it?!" we all cried.

She turned her head to us, eyes wide with disbelief. "What if…"

"If what?!"

"What if Mike and Andrew have been infected?!"

* * *

We stormed back to the castle. The castle was so huge, they could be anywhere! We had to find them and stop them from being infected!

"Andrew!" I shouted.

"Mike!" yelled Savannah.

Where could they possibly be?

"Okay, guys…" I stated, out of breath. "I think you know what we need to do..."

Cassandra nodded. "We have to split up."

"Okay, Cassandra go West, Fiona head East, Savannah go South of the castle, I'll check North!"

I ran back up the stairs, and was about to pass my dad's room when I heard a strange sound. Like armor clanking. _Oh no…_ I thought. _Now dad is infected?!_

I hesitantly knocked on the wide doors. "Dad?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

No response.

Finally, I mustered up the courage to open the doors.

King Artorius stood, staring out the window. It was too shadowy to tell whether he had the fever or not.

"Dad?" I called again.

He spun around. "Oh em gee! Wassup Christina?!" he screamed, in a high pitched falsetto voice.

I started screaming hysterically, unfortunately now sounding identical to him. He was wearing rainbow armor with unicorns and fairies all over it! "Your dress is totes to die for!" he exclaimed.

I stepped back, my hand searching behind my back for the doorknob.

"LET'S TAKE A SELFIE!"

I almost screamed again, but then paused. "What are selfies?"

He paused. "Oh yeah, they only exist on Earth! Plot-hole..."

"What do you mean plot-hole?" I asked, wide-eyed. "Not like this is a book!"

He started giggling. "Heh heh, yeah, totally not! Oh I know! VAN GOGH GET OVER HERE!"

Vincent Van Gogh rushed in, holding an easel, canvas, and paint brush.

My dad went and whispered something in his only ear.

Van Gogh's eyes bulged. "Are you sure, m'lord? Are you feeling well?"

"Jabberwocky!" King Artorius exclaimed, exasperatedly. "PAINT THE SELFIE ALREADY! Christina, come and pose with me!"

I walked over with a heavy heart. I knew I would regret this.

My dad threw a piece sign, and flicked his leg in the air, and whispered in my ear, "Hold still. This should take a couple hours…"

I cringed. Why did I _have_ to pick North?

* * *

 _Savannah's P.O.V_

* * *

Thankfully, I didn't have to find the Nyan Cat Bros alone.

I bumped into Destiny and Genevieve practically immediately.

"Have you seen those-?" Genna started.

"-knights infected with Girl Armor Fever? Unfortunately yes." I finished for her.

"That's what we're calling them?" Destiny asked. "Let me guess: Christina came up with that?"  
I nodded. "How did you guess?"

She smiled knowingly. "I have my ways…"

I raised my eyebrows a bit, but remembered what I was looking for. "Have any of you seen Mike or Andy?"

Genevieve shook her head worriedly. "I thought you knew where Andrew was! Oh no! What if-"

"-he's been infected?" said Destiny.

We all looked at her. "How do you do that?" I asked.

She blushed a little. "Like I said, I have my ways…"

"Anyways," stated Genna. "We need to keep looking!"

A couple minutes later, we ended up near the entrance to the castle again. We had apparently just gone in a circle!

I face palmed. This castle was so huge! How would we ever find them?

All of a sudden, Destiny whispered something. "Is that them?" She was looking at two figures, one was Mike's height, and one was Andrew's.

I nodded slowly. "I think so…"

We walked over to the figures, who were staring ever so intently at a wall, and tapped their shoulders uneasily. "Hello?"

Andrew and Mike flipped their heads around at the exact same times. Their faces were stuck in a smile, which was honestly _extremely_ creepy.

They both wore armor that had poptart cats and a sky with shimmering stars. Their armor reminded me of something…

"Ah!" We all screamed.

"Andrew!" Genna cried. "Stop smiling like that!"

They turned their heads back to the wall. "Girl...Armor...Fever…" Mike mumbled in a trance.

"Totally...meow…fabulous..." Andrew's voice resembled that of a zombie.

Finally, the poptart cats made sense! They were Nyan Cats!

 _Nyan Cat bros…_ I couldn't help but think.

How were we ever going to cure this?!

* * *

 _Fiona's P.O.V_

* * *

 _This place is like a maze!_ I felt like I was going in circles. _Why can't it just be one big hall like the meeting room in Grizzleheim?_

I turned around the corner, and found Olivia and Mia questioning two knights.

"Olivia! Evelyn! Am I glad to see familiar faces," I said with relief.

"Oh! Hi Fiona!" greeted Mia.

"We were just trying to find out what's with the get-up with all these knights," Olivia explained.

They retold the story of how some mysterious knights fell from the ceiling of the meeting room. I could tell they were well aware that _we_ were those knights as they had the same reaction as I did.

"Well, now that I found you too, we've got to meet up with the others," I explained in turn. "Only, I think I've lost my way in this maze," I confessed.

"Well, that's what the map is for!" answered Olivia in delight.

 _How could I forget?_ I reminded myself.

"We'll be at our friends' sides in no time," Olivia grinned.

* * *

 _Cassandra's P.O.V_

* * *

 _Hmm…_ I thought, passing a room filled with a bunch of guys talking about how pretty they looked. _I think girls are immune to this fever, thankfully…_

I looked down at my clothes. Yup, still gold. Nothing Girl Armor Fever related in sight!

"Phew!"

I looked further down the hall, and noticed Evelyn and Cleo standing in a corner. They were staring at their nails and seemed to be discussing nail polish colors.

 _Now those girls,_ I thought. _Might actually catch it, if they haven't already..._

I walked up to them, and waited for them to stop talking long enough for me to ask them if they'd seen anything.

"I hate cyan nails…" Evelyn stated.  
"What?!" Cleo exclaimed. "Those are my favorite!"

"Th-they are?" Evelyn stuttered. "Did I say hate? I meant love."

They talked for another minute, and made it clear they'd never notice me unless I said something.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.  
"Oh, hi, Cassandra…" said Evelyn, putting her hand up to her face.

"Have you two seen the knights yet?" I asked.

"Yes! They have a terribly eye for fashion," Cleo stated professionally.

"Wait. They did?" asked Evelyn. "I honestly didn't notice them. Been busy getting some fashion tips from Cleo."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Geez! Are you sure you too aren't affected by the 'Girl Armor Fever'?"

"The what now?" Evelyn questioned.

"Ugh! Just follow me," I grunted, rolling my eyes, guiding them back to the others.

 _Christina's P.O.V._

"Good thing my friends aren't here…" I mumbled.

"What? Friends?!" Dad asked excitedly. "Oh em gee!" He started jumping up and down excitedly.

The painter yelled, "Hold still!"

Dad returned back to his pose. "We have to get them! Then we can have a group selfie! Guards!"

All the knights appeared in front of each with the wacky styled armor. _I think I'm getting sick just looking at them,_ I gagged.

"Bring my daughter's friends here at once so we can have a group selfie! Oh! And don't forget my wife Gwendolyn!"

Before I could stop them, they all rushed out the door and almost immediately got back holding my friends, some in armor, and others in their usual change of clothes. _Oh no,_ I worried. _This better be a dream or else we're done for._

"Hey! What's happening?!" Mike suddenly cried in fright.

"Wow. _Now_ you snap out of it, Mike?" cried Mia in frustration and hopelessness.

"Um, why am I dangling from a knight's hand? And why is that knight and I wearing, yuck, girl armor?" added Andrew disgusted.

"What in all of Avalon is going on in here?!" cried a female voice.

It was mom! _From the looks of it, she doesn't seem very happy._ You do _not_ want to see her in a rage.

She slammed the big doors open and then slammed back closed.

" _ARTORIUS!"_

* * *

 _Evelyn's P.O.V_

* * *

We all woke up in a huge pile on the floor of our training room.

 _That was so weird! Was I the only one that visualized that?_

"Guys," Mia asked. "Did anyone else just have the weirdest dream?"

We all stared at her.

"Okay then," declared Mia. "I'll take all those stares as a yes."


	18. The Next Step

_**Hi! It's me! The Mystery Writer ;D Here's my hint for today:**_

 _ **As hard as I try to stay organized, I'm a total scatterbrain :P I tend to get distracted easily especially if I'm forced to do something I don't enjoy. But because I do find pleasure in this style of writing, I think we've been able to make a lot of progress since :) Don't you think AlliyahTheAuthor?**_

 **../-../-/-..././.-../.././…-/./.../-! :)**

 **.-/-../-/.-././-/…./-/-.-./.-/.-./-/./.-.!**

 _ **Have fun translating that Morse Code! XD And reading this new chapter of course ;D**_

* * *

 _Cassandra's P.O.V._

* * *

"Owww…" I moaned. _If that was a dream, it was probably the weirdest one yet._ Then I thought of what happened before that. Now, it seemed like a long time ago.

I would usually be able to fly against wind currents, but apparently not today, if it still is today. Or is it? I looked outside. It was getting dark.

I wondered, _Why couldn't I have done that and possibly saved all my friends?_ I looked at all my newfound friends all condensed in a pile of confusion.

Genna's wings stood out. _I really have to give that girl some flying lessons,_ I noted to myself. _She seems to have a lot of potential after crashing into the castle wall. That was pretty awesome!_

I was the first to get my act together and help everyone else out of that jumbled mess.

"Everyone okay?" Mia asked, accepting my hand to help her up.

Everyone murmured and nodded their heads in agreement once we were all standing.

"Dad took a selfie with my…" Christina muttered randomly in terror.

"Wonder why we all had the same weird dream..." Savannah pondered.

"What happened back there?" Mike wondered aloud. "And more importantly, how did we get back up here?"

"I think the better question is, how did we get down there?" Genevieve pointed out.

"Well," Christina hesitated. "There was this blue mosaic stone in the center of the room I accidently touched. The next thing I knew we, were there!" She pointed at it.

"The blue knight..." Destiny started to murmur, but she didn't finish.

 _What in the spiral is she talking about?!_

"Well," she said, changing the topic. "Looks like us Knights of the Silver Rose got a lot of work ahead of us."

"What do you mean? We don't even know what we're gonna do next!" Andrew complained.

"Can you clarify please?" Fiona asked, puzzled.

Destiny looked at us as if we were all clueless.

"First," she started, "We need to find out how we got in and out."

"Isn't that part obvious?" Cleo crossed her arms.

"Secondly," Destiny continued, ignoring that comment. "We have a whole village to make."

"What?!" I cried. "Why in the Zeus' name would we do that?"

"Because after that encounter, they'll wonder what we said about our origins are true, and if they don't see that proof, they might hunt us down and we'll be known as spies," she stated matter of factly.

"Oh..."

 _Did she even know how much effort it takes to build a city?!_ I was born in the midst of construction of what we now know as Aquila today, and let me tell you, though the results were worth it, the process was ugly.

"So, does that mean we're gonna have to split up?" Genevieve worried, holding her brother tightly as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Well, how about we each choose if we want to stay or go," Christina suggested.

"All those staying, raise your hand!" Mia declared.

Genna raised her hand and pulled Andrew's arm up, raising his. Olivia also raised her hand.

Mia and Mike willingly raised theirs too.

Cleo rolled her eyes, as if saying "Why in the Spiral would I want to go?" and raised her hand.

"And now raise your hand if you want to go." said Destiny.

Savannah, Olivia, Christina, Fiona, Evelyn, and I all raised our hands immediately.

"Destiny," Christina implied, "You didn't raise your hand for either choice."

"I don't know whether I should stay or go," she admitted truthfully.

I could imagine her going through a bunch of history books or exploring the forest for resources to built the fake village.

 _But either way, what was she truly searching for?_ I wondered. _Even though she seems honest, she seems to be hiding something constantly..._

"Okay, I've decided." Destiny finally said. "I'll go to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble, Christina."

"It's gonna take more than just us to make this village," Olivia stated honestly. "Is there anyone else we can trust that can help us? If they're really willing to support our cause, they might even be willing to join the Knights of the Silver Rose, if Destiny and Christina let them..."

"Oh my Lady of the Lake!" Christina cried.  
"What is it?" I asked.

She had such wide eyes, I thought she was going to burst! "Justin!"

"Justin who?" Olivia asked.

"Justin Stableboy! I mean," she blushed. "Justin _the_ stableboy."

Genevieve looked at her curiously. "Who's that?"

"Oh! I remember him!" Destiny cried in delight. "He's really sweet. You'll all love him. Especially Mike and Andrew."

"A very dear friend of mine…" she had a far away, misty look in her eyes. "I haven't seen him in a bit, since we started this knight business…"

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V._

* * *

Suddenly, a flashback took over.

* * *

 _ **Inside the stable, I was chatting with a dark haired boy as he groomed one of the horses. This particular horse was named Jack.**_

" _ **Hey, Justin?" I asked him.  
**_ " _ **Yes?"**_

 _ **I rested my head on my hands, and stared at the horse's eyes. It seemed like they could be thinking of anything. How did people tame such unpredictable creatures?  
**_ " _ **Can you teach me to ride a horse?"**_

 _ **He looked up, and stopped grooming Jack. "Serious?" he asked.**_

 _ **I made a begging motion.**_

 _ **Justin grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!"**_

 _ **A couple minutes later, he had finally picked out a suitable horse. He insisted on having a calm one, though I would have preferred one with more of a personality.**_

 _ **Out of the stable, he held the reigns of Tammy. She had silky gray fur, and her eyes were half glazed over.**_

 _ **I crossed my arms. "Is it even possible for you to have picked a more boring horse?" I giggled.**_

 _ **He rolled his eyes at me. "You do understand horses with too much feist can hurt you, right?"**_

" _ **Now you sound like my father!" I complained.**_

 _ **Justin winced. We both knew how protective and over-controlling my father was of me.**_

" _ **Fine…" he gave in. "But if you get seriously injured, be sure to tell your father that!"**_

 _ **I clapped, and he brought out a pure black horse. It's hair was deep red. "Perfect!" I cried.**_

 _ **The horse glared dangerously at me.**_

 _ **Apparently, Justin saw. He gave me a look that clearly expressed 'I told you so…'.**_

 _ **I walked slowly to the horse. "What's her name?" I asked.**_

" _ **Rosy." Justin stated. "But don't think that name makes her innocent…"**_

 _ **I smiled, and put my hand closer to the horse. It was hovering above her nose.  
**_ " _ **Neigh!" the horse jumped upward.**_

 _ **I leaped back.**_

" _ **Shh, Rosy, it's okay!" soothed Justin. "This is Christina, she's nice...Don't worry…"  
The horse seemed to calm at his voice.**_

 **I suppose working at a stable with the horses would mean getting them to trust you,** _ **I thought.**_

" _ **How am I going to get you on there?" Justin mumbled. He tied Rosy to a peg, and hurried to the stables to grab something. He came back with a stool.**_

" _ **This might help," he grunted as he placed the stool steadily beside Rosy.**_

 _ **Justin kept Rosy still as I tried to mount the huge horse. However, once I got comfortably on her, Justin lost grip, and Rosy went on her two hind legs!**_

" _ **Ah!" I screamed, hanging onto the reins for dear life. I almost slid off! Thankfully, she went back on all four legs.**_

 _ **Not thankfully, she started running as fast as she possibly could! She ripped the peg out of the ground by pure force, and speeded away, all with me still on her back.**_

" _ **Christina!" Justin yelled.**_

 _ **My entire fourteen year old life flashed before my eyes, as I clung onto Rosy's neck. All of a sudden, wings burst out of the horse's sides.**_

 **Oh no!** _**I thought.**_ **Now I'm on a** _ **flying**_ **crazy horse?!**

 _ **Rosy flapped her wings, and she flew into the sky. Beneath us, I saw Justin charging forward on Jack. "Rosy!" he called. "Calm down!"**_

 _ **This time, the horse didn't listen to him. She ran on thin air, her wings giving her higher and higher altitude. I knew at any moment I would fall, and there would be no more me.**_

 **Why couldn't I have just taken the boring horse?** _ **I thought regretfully. Rosy started going faster. I finally lost my hold on the horse's reins.**_

" _ **Ah!" I screamed, falling in a downward spiral through the air.**_ **So this is what the end feels like…** _ **Were my last thoughts before I stopped falling.**_

 _ **Except, I hadn't died. I opened my eyes, and saw that Justin had caught me on Jack!**_

 _ **His eyes were wide, and he finally stated, "Let's not tell the king of that experience…"**_

 _ **I laughed a pure laugh of post near-death experience. "Let's not!"**_

 _ **Though we never saw Rosy again, but he ended up teaching me to ride on Jack. It certainly was a whole lot safer...**_

* * *

 _Those were fun times…_ I sighed. _Hopefully we can have more thrilling adventures with Justin, now._

"Christina!" Andrew yelled in my ear while shaking me. "Snap out of it!"

"Andy! You're gonna leave her deaf once she's back!" cried Genna.

Everyone was staring at me. _Guess my thoughts got the best of me..._

"Well, are we gonna see this Justin the Stable boy guy or what?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" I said, also informing everyone I was done remembering.

"Let's go!" Olivia cried.

I hoped Justin would help us, it would certainly make things more fun! I just hope he hasn't forgotten me...


	19. An Old Friend, a New Member

**Phew! No more Morse code, that was hard stuff XD! I hope you liked that last chapter, and also this one! Sorry for introducing Justin so late, just so much was happening I never had the time (though I came up with him since the beginning).**

 _ **Hello to all those reading! It's the Mystery Writer here to give you another hint!**_

 _ **I'll admit it.**_

 _ **I have stage fright. I freeze in front of a crowd and stutter doing a speech.**_

 **Wow! Even I didn't know that XD…**

 **Anyways, we're having a bit of a dilemma, though I believe I shouldn't tell you. Anyways, I have a question: who do you ship in this story most? Leave in the reviews (or PM if you're shy XD)!**

 **Adore the chapter!**

* * *

 _Justin's P.O.V._

* * *

"Hello, Justin!" greeted Destiny.

"Nice to see you, Destiny," I greeted back along with a genuine smile. _Who are all these people?!_

"Everyone, this is Justin the Stableboy," Christina introduced.

I smiled, lovestruck by her presence. Ever since I started working here, I've kind of had a crush on Christina. _But she's a princess,_ I kept having to remind myself, _and I'm only a nobody..._

Destiny seemed to have changed from her cheery mood into a solemn one. I've always wondered what was with her mood swings…

Christina waved happily at me.

"I suppose you didn't forget of me…" I laughed.

"How could I?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're my friend!"

"Wow! You brought a huge crowd along with you today! " I exclaimed in amazement, trying to distract myself from the sad reality of romance. "It's been awhile since I've had this much company..."

"Well, do you want to join us?" Christina asked me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

They all sat down on a pile of hay as they told me our story as the Knights of the Silver Rose since the beginning.

"Incredible!" I exclaimed in awe. "I'd love to be part of your secret knights group, but I guess all the seats are taken, so..."

"Actually, that's why we came here," explained Fiona. "Now that you know what we're up to and the circumstances we're under, we want you to join and help us."

"But don't tell anyone aside from us about this," warned Cleo.

"So, what do you say?" asked Savannah.

I simply froze aghast in what opportunities and risks lay ahead of me. _I've always wished of becoming a knight,_ I dreamed, _but after no one picked me as their squire, I've been a Stableboy since._ I thought sadly.

I tried weighing out the pros and cons. _This would be a dream come true! Adventure, heroism, and most of all, companionship,_ I thought. _Then again, I might suffer the horrible consequences and there'll be many trials awaiting me._

Everyone was waiting for my response.

"Of course I will!" I answered.

"Well, everyone, looks like we have a new Knight of the Silver Rose!" declared Christina.

"Hold on," I paused, shushing the whole group. After the story they told me, I had to confirm. "What do I need to do in order to prove myself worthy?"

"Well," Destiny thought outloud. "I have a good feeling you'll find a magical item that will help you."

 _How can she be so sure?_ I doubted. _What does she think will happen?_

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

 _There's a lot of potential in Justin,_ I thought certainly. _I don't trust many boys, but I know I can trust him as a friend._

I remembered the day that completely changed my views about Justin.

 _ **I was looking for a horse that I could ride so I could run away with it. I didn't feel like I belonged in the castle or deserve all the treatment I was given.**_

 _ **I was about to sneak in, but instead of exiting unseen with a pony, there was Justin, sobbing uncontrollably alongside a horse.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" I asked, feeling uneasy.**_

 _ **He looked up at me, teary eyed. "Sally is sad!" he exclaimed.**_

 _ **I realized Sally was the horse.**_

 _ **It was then, when I was seven years old, that I first discovered I could mind-read.**_

 **Don't worry Sally,** _**he tried to comfort the mare.**_ **She won't take your Starlight away from you...**

 _ **I gasped in shock, dropping the reins of the foal. The minute I did so, Starlight immediately charged towards Sally. Just for a second, I caught the glimpse of a magical red flow bonding the two horses and the stable boy together as they seemed to hug.**_

 _ **That was the last time I ever saw that kind of magical bond, or any for that matter.**_

I had a feeling that even though Justin is always overlooked as a Stableboy, there was something special about him. He deserved to be given a chance.

 **More A/N! Woo XD! This is just to say that Justin isn't a crybaby, (because I know some of you are thinking that). Yup. All it's for XD. Have a good day/evening/night/icecream! BYE!**


	20. From Stableboy to Squire

**Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D!**

 _ **It's the Mystery Writer here to give you your next hint if you haven't figured it out yet:**_

 _ **At the moment, I don't have a crush on anyone. All I love is my family and, of course, our amazing author! Give her a hand everyone! :D**_

 **Awwwww, I love you too! (Same for me, just to be clear XD.) Thank you, everyone! *Bows, ever so dramatically XD*.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter (adore never really worked for me anyway o:)!**

 _ **You mean 'love' this chapter ;D**_

 **Good idea! Love the chapter, and as princess of Avalon, that's an order! XD kidding. I hope you do though. We're going to let you read now XD**

* * *

 _Justin's P.O.V._

* * *

 _I can't believe it! I'm gonna become a real knight! Well, it will be hard, but worth it._

"Before we do anything else, you've got to go get some armor," Cleo recommended. "Style is top priority."

Destiny privately talked to Mike for a second, then he headed towards me.

Mike put on his helmet, and then turned to face me. "Can you act, Justin?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ I asked myself. "Yes?"

"Good. Follow my lead," he winked knowingly at Destiny. We then headed to the armory.

Before heading inside, Mike put on his helmet to cover his face.

"Good day, sir!" he greeted. "My squire requires some armor."

"At once!" the man replied.

It was pretty impressive how Mike handled himself back there. _Maybe he's going to teach me to act as well as fight,_ I hoped.

My armor is made with silver plates with a brown trim. Now I felt like I was gonna become a real knight.

Once my armor was completed, I put it on immediately. I couldn't let any time go to waste if I wanted to train quickly before my first mission.

"So, what's first?" I asked intently.

He scratched his head. "First, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Michael Legend,"

I held out my hand. "Justin the Stableboy. Nice to meet you,"

"Another person with no last name?" Mike asked me.

I chuckled. "Guess that's pretty common here in Avalon. It never really mattered back in the olden days. We were all just 'Sir blah blah blah' or 'Blah blah blah the blacksmith." I explained.

He nodded. "That's interesting."

We both laughed.

"Heh heh, this is awkward..." I could have sworn I heard Mike mumble in between laughs.

Finally, we had been half-heartedly laughing for an entire four minutes. I was honestly wondering if this guy knew what he was doing.

"I think you too are gonna break the record for laughing the longest time," giggled Olivia as she cut in. "How about you observe how Mike and I fight against each other?"

I nodded.

Olivia was speedy and strong with her incredible sword, but so was Mike. He seemed to play more defense though.

He swung his sword, but Olivia dodged out of the way. "Give up yet?" she asked tauntingly.

"Never!" Mike cried.

She literally ran circles around him.

 _Poor Mike!_ I thought. _This is not going to end well for him..._

Finally, he stopped chasing after Olivia. "I yield!" By this time, Mike was gasping for air.

"Amazing!" I commented in awe. "Can I try and fight you, Olivia?"

"Sure!" she replied.

She taught me the basics of attacking while Mike watched from the side, giving me tips on how to defend myself against her blows. I didn't really do well at first, and ended up defending even more than Mike did.

But I eventually turned those blocks into attacks, and I think I got the hang of it!

"You're a fast learner, Justin!" commented Olivia admiringly.

"Thanks! I just can't believe I'm actually doing this!" I admitted.

As we took a break, I saw Destiny walk by with some gear.

"Hey, Destiny!" I yelled in order to get her attention.

She walked towards us with the equipment. "How's training going?"

"Great! I think I'll be able to defend and attack myself now," I answered confidently.

"Oh really now? In one day? Very impressive," Destiny replied.

"Yeah! Bet I could beat you!" I gloated happily.

"Hmm. You think that's so?"

She dropped her supplies on the dirt ground. Mike and Olivia gasped.

 _Uh oh._ I worried. _What have I gotten myself into?_

She put her helmet on, and drew her sword out. I don't know how, but she did an aerial flip with her sword and landed on her feet closer to me, ready for the challenge.

Mike and Olivia were amazing at swordfighting, but I had never imagined Destiny as a swordmaster.

 _How is this even possible?!_ I wondered in amazement. Our duel was short-lived. She spun my sword around my wrist until I could no longer grip it, otherwise I would twist it.

I lost my sword as it spun from my hand to blade down in the ground.

I put my hands up in the air as a symbol of peace. "I guess it's _not_ so…"

"When are you gonna teach me that move?!" cried Mike from a distance. He and Olivia backed away from us while we were fighting.

"In due time," she winked. "Remember, Justin, I can't stand boastfulness. It's pointless. There's always room for improvement and that's why we're all here. Even I'm still learning," she admitted.

 _She's still learning?!_ I thought with disbelief. _She seems like an expert! No wonder why she's co-leading with Christina in this secret organization. Wonder how she does it..._

"Well, um, thanks for your, uh, wisdom," I stuttered, still shocked with my previous loss.

 _This is_ not _the Destiny I remember..._

"No problem," she said sweetly, removing her helmet. "Would you three care helping me out with all this please? It's hard on the back carrying so much."

This _was the Destiny I've known since we've first met._ I thought. _It's odd how she changes personalities so quickly..._ I reflected. _I wonder how she does it. And why..._

We all headed back with an equal amount of equipment necessary in order to survive in the woods.

 _Where are we gonna find all things necessary in order to build a village in the middle of nowhere?_ I questioned. _Why are we even doing this?_

We finally arrived at the secret headquarters and I was impressed with what little they worked with.

 _No one would ever expect us in walls are so old and thick, and the secret entrance is difficult to spot._ I observed.

 _I would have never known this place even existed if they haven't shown it to me. Wonder who found it?_ I thought to myself. _This place is very impressive indeed..._

"Welcome to the Knights of the Silver Rose's official hideout!" welcomed Fiona full-heartedly.

"We hope you enjoy it here," added Genevieve.

"It's probably not what you expected from our tales, but it's all we've got, and it's home!" said Evelyn.

"This is amazing!" I cried, honored to become a part of this new group. "It's like I've always dreamed!"

"If we can later on, maybe we'll expand to that village we're making!" hoped Mia.

"About the village," I started. "Can't we just invade one of the magical creatures' homes between the Wyrd and the Weirwood and use that?"

"Out of the question!" Fiona cried in outrage. "Some creatures may be a nuisance, but we have no right to conquer! It's against the Warriors' Code to conquer for personal gain only with no other cause."

"Hold on," Destiny thought outloud. "Justin may be onto something."

"We're not gonna attack some helpless creatures, are we?!" Savannah cried despairingly.

"No! We'd never do that! I'd never forgive myself...but maybe we can come to an agreement with them," explained Destiny.

"Well, they could ask for anything in return!" exclaimed Cleopatra. "What if we can't fulfill their request?"

"If we can't, I guess it's back to the original plan," Destiny admitted.

"At least building a whole village isn't our top choice!" expressed Christina, somewhat relieved. "I was worried how we'd even do that..."

"So it's official then?" Andrew asked, trying to clarify for everyone. "Find a village of magical creatures and bargain with them? It doesn't seem that liable," he doubted.

"Well, do you have any other options?" Destiny asked back.

He stayed quiet.

"Okay then! Explorers, follow me!" declared Christina leading the way.

"Good luck!" farewelled the others who were staying.

As we headed towards the woods, I started to doubt whether I was worthy in doing this task or even being a new addition to this group. I just wished we knew what we were getting ourselves into…


	21. Battle With the Beast

**Hello, dear readers. I am sad to inform you that the Mystery Writer will give no more hints from now on. Nor Author's Notes. I'm afraid it's just me and you again, at least up here...**

 **Thankfully, she will still continue to write the story with me, so you can still see her writing through that :). Would you like to bid goodbye?**

 _ **Well, readers, someone (you know very well who you are) has discovered my name by MP.**_

 _ **Destiny RainbowHeart.**_

 _ **Here's the last you should know about me before I say farewell:**_

 _ **I remember since the very beginning when AlliyahTheAuthor and I first role played the Knights of the Silver Rose on Wizard101. She is known as Christina FairyFlame and I as Destiny Rainbowheart in game. I never thought it would take us this far in storytelling, but I'm glad it did.**_

 _ **I will still portray myself as Destiny as the story goes on, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it with AlliyahTheAuthor. Destiny is a character based on who I am as a person; my talents, quirks, flaws, uncertainties, and feelings towards myself and others. Hopefully, you readers will get to know me better as the story continues.**_

 _ **Being part of it all was a great honor, and I hope you enjoyed my little mystery while it lasted. But like all things, this has come to an end.**_

 _ **Take care!**_

 **As sad as we both are to see her leave (even if only from Authors Notes), we must accept her decision.**

 **I hope you love the chapter.**

* * *

 _Evelyn's P.O.V_

* * *

 _This is taking forever,_ I grumbled miserably, as we walked deeper and deeper into the Wyrd. _We're crazy to just expect to bump into some random little village in the middle of an uninhabited dark forest._

"Where even _are_ we? I swear this is the middle of nowhere…" I complained.

Olivia asked the same question to her map, and came back with an answer. "We're almost in the exact center of the Wyrd! This is gonna get interesting…"

 _Hope she's right… This place is boring!_

I heard a rustle in the bushes.

 _I take it back!_ I thought, horrified.

We all turned and froze, dropping our equipment and taking our swords out.

The bushes stopped moving.

Something leaped forward. "AH!" we all screamed, scrambling away (including Justin).

Finally, Fiona discovered something. "It's just a bunny!"

We all started laughing, staring at the cute little ball of brown fluff.

 _Well that sure was anti-climatic…_ I thought.

All of a sudden, we heard another rustle.

"We're not afraid of you, family of bunnies!" yelled Christina happily. "Come on ou-!"

And then a giant spirit-wolf jumped out, growling ferociously. I literally heard everyone scream, almost as loud as they did with the bunny.

 _And that was certainly not anti-climatic!_

The minute we encountered the beast, I knew we'd have no choice but to fight it.

It stood in front of us; a creature that was just beautiful as much as it was terrifying. It was in the shape of a wolf, and it's fur was a deep aqua color, yet, almost transparent like a ghost. It had green symbols on it's legs, face, and back.

It growled at us ferociously, it's symbols glowing bright neon green.

As dark as it was in the Wyrd, I could see perfectly as the creature's eyes glared straight into my soul.

Chills ran down my back. This was nothing like anything I've faced in Mooshu.

 _Why did I have to come here?_ I thought bitterly. By the time I'd get back home, I'd either be dead or permanently scarred (mentally and or physically) at this rate.

Breaking the silent stillness, a stick crunched.

All heads turned to Justin, who had taken a step forward. A painful moment of knowing exactly what was going to happen before it even took place.

And then the wolf pounced.

"Charge!" yelled Cassandra with a battle-like cry.

It was a quick creature. As it jumped, it seemed to soar over our heads.

The wolf leaped toward me, pinning me to the ground. I held him back as much as I could with my samurai sword.

"Help!" I managed to cry, as the wolf put his head close to my face.

 _What if he has rabies?_ I thought, disgusted. _I don't need medical treatment!_

Fiona rushed to my aid. She tried to shoo off the wolf. "Go away!" she yelled.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure he listened. Finally, she gave up and whacked the butt of her sword on his head.

The wolf yelped in pain, and backed away.

I climbed up, and tip toed over to the wolf. We all circled him. I was positioned behind him.

We had surrounded him.

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

I was facing the creature as it stared at me with his glowing, robin blue eyes, determined to harm me, as well as my fellow Knights of the Silver Rose.

I could not let that happen.

As the others went to either side of the wolf, I stared right back into his eyes.

 _Through his eyes, I became the creature. I was backed up into a corner, just as the wolf was now, whimpering helplessly._

 _Glowing marks surrounded me. They were the same colors as those that were imprinted on my body._

"I have summoned you! You must kill everyone you see, without hesitation!" _an ugly witch that stood in front of me demanded. "_ Otherwise, I shall kill you! Defend my, creature!" _she cackled, bearing a spear. It was covered in horns and feathers; trophies from previous battles._

My conscience then separated from the wolf's, as my eyes averted themselves.. I was so distracted, I didn't see the wolf run towards me, and my friends were too slow to stop it.

He bit my left arm, which was where I always held my sword.

It became completely numb.

My fighting arm immediately dropped my sword. _No…_ I whimpered, just as the wolf did, as if it regretted hurting me...

"Destiny!" my friends shouted, holding the wolf back, trying to keep it from doing further damage.

"No!" I cried in desperation. I grabbed my sword with my other hand, and challenged the Knights of the Silver Rose. As stupid as it was, I couldn't let them hurt this creature.

"Don't kill him! He's already been hurt and used!"

"What in the Spiral are you talking about?!" growled one of the Knights, fighting me back in order to reach the spirit-wolf.

"Have you gone mad?!" angrily questioned Olivia. "Did his bite make you crazy?! Because you sure are acting like that right now!"

I fought against them with all the force I had left.

 _Apparently, I'm almost ambidextrous,_ I discovered, as I ended up battling against my friends.

"Out of the way!" Evelyn cried, anguished.

"Stop, knights!" Christina yelled, pushing past the others, trying to get to me.  
"What is even going on?!" asked Justin, honestly having no idea. "Why are we dueling Destiny?"

I fought with almost as much ease as I did with my left arm. I never understood why I could fight well in the first place, though...

"Guys!" Savannah exclaimed. "Christina said to stop!"

I looked back at the majestic soul. "Go while you still can!" I managed to tell the spirit while holding back the knights so it could escape. It seemed to regret leaving me behind, but then bowed it's great head at me before it left as it was told.

 _It was as if we understood each other._ I tried to make sense out of all that was happening, but it seemed like my world just turned upside-down.

 _Well, at least that's over with,_ I thought with relief.

"Why did you let that thing escape?!" exclaimed Fiona, outraged.

"She had to have a reason…" Christina mumbled. "...Even if I have no idea what it is…" she added.

As the others argued, I started feeling lightheaded.

It wasn't long before I fainted.

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V._

* * *

"Oh my Jabberwocky! Destiny!" I caught her right before she collapsed on the dirt ground.

Cassandra took off Destiny's helmet so we could see her face. She was extremely pale. Her eyelids were closed.

"I think she fainted!" worried Fiona. "I shouldn't have yelled at her…"

"We need to find that village! And fast!" panicked Olivia.

Finally, I snapped. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Calm down! We can't do anything if we're panicking! Someone check her pulse…"

Fiona nodded anxiously, and felt her wrist. "She's alive. She must have fainted…"

 _Phew!_ I thought, somewhat relieved. "Now we can worry about taking her to the village." I declared.

We all tried to lift her, but it was no use with all the equipment that already burdened us.

Out of thin air, an orange sprite appeared. "Oh my!" she cried in shock with her high pitched voice.

"It can't be!" exclaimed another appearing from the dark. This one was blue. "It can't be her can it?"

"Can't be who?" Savannah questioned curiously. She shook her head. "Can you help our friend, Destiny?"

They seemed taken back for a second. "Destiny? Oh!" The blue sprite exclaimed. The orange glowing sprite covered the other's mouth before she could leak anymore information.

"Hold on! I'll tend to that nasty bite," assured the first sprite. "I'm Maybel, by the way!"

"Wow! Actual fairies!" It looked as if Cassandra was about to explode.

"Well, we're sprites. We can't heal as quick or as well as fairies. Only enough to get this girl in stable condition till we get to the fairies," explained the second sprite. "Oh, and I'm Bluemoon! You all are?"

"The Knights of the Silver Rose!" we all shouted in unison.

"Hmm… Are you in any way related to the Knights of the Rainbow Heart?" Maybel questioned as she sprinkled fairy dust on Destiny's bite. Both sprites seemed to be extremely intrigued with her...

 _Destiny is super nice and all,_ I thought. _But I wonder why they're so interested in her..._

"Huh?" Evelyn asked. "Why do those old knights keep coming up? It's like they're everywhere!"

"They _were_ everywhere," winked Bluemoon mysteriously.

 _Wonder what connection they have with the Knights of the Rainbow Heart…_ I thought, curious.

Destiny opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. She looked quite dazed.

"What… What just happened?" she wondered.

"Destiny!" we all cried as we made her the center of our group hug.

"Um… Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm feeling kind of dizzy..." She rubbed her head.

Then she saw the teeth marks pierced through her armor and into her skin.

"Ah! The Spirit-wolf! Must save! Now!" she blundered, standing up immediately.

Destiny ran from the clearing we created during our battle, following the beast's trail into the woods.

We all raced after her.

"Wait!" we yelled. She paid us no heed, steadily running through the forest after the beast.

 _What in the Spiral is up with her today?!_ I thought. _Was there venom from that bite that made her delusional?_

Finally, she stopped.

 _Thank goodness!_ I felt relieved. _No more crazy chasing._ But I then realized there were elves, fairies, sprites, leprechauns, dwarves, gnomes, even a unicorn and an ice wyrm all staring at us!

"Heh heh. Looks like we found our little village, literally!" nervously chuckled Justin.

Destiny fainted in front of everyone. Again.


	22. Searching for Answers

**Hey, gang?! Are you all feeling well?! I hope you are!**

 **XD. Yeah. Okay. Now what do I say… Um, COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!**

 **Destiny sends her love! :)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! (That was really awkward for some reason. Sorry for that. xD)**

* * *

 _Mia's P.O.V._

* * *

"I'm BORED!" wined Andrew, fiddling with his sword.

It took forever to convince Genevieve that he needed one for self-defense.

"They only just left!" I reminded him. "You've literally had, like, fifty seven seconds to become bored!"

 _Guess his thirst for adventure will never be quenched,_ I observed.

He shrugged. "So?"

"Andrew! Stop playing with your new sword like that! It's dangerous!" warned Genevieve.

"Well, unless you guys find something for us to do in the meantime, I'm gonna keep playing around," bargained Andrew.

Genna turned to us, desperate for ideas.

Cleo groaned. "I thought you would all remember this! Destiny and Christina told us to do some research on the Knights of the Rainbow Heart!" she gathered. "Though I see no point in doing so… It's just a group of knights-"

"-that scared the life out of me, that's what!" confessed Mike.

 _I've never seen Mike so open about his fears,_ I realized.

Andrew fell of the chair he was sitting on and started bursting with laughter. "HA HA! That was the funniest thing ever! First time I ever saw a guy older than me get scared like that!"

Mike growled at Andrew, and stared at him full, of embarrassment and anger. Once Andrew realized he was probably gonna get himself into a fight with Mike, he stopped chuckling immediately.

 _Is this really my brother?_ I frowned, astonished by Mike's new personality. _He once failed the easiest class back at home: Acting! And now he seemed so much more courageous...And mean..._

I looked down. Why was he acting like this?

 _How has he changed so suddenly?_ I questioned. _Wonder if Destiny did anything to him…_

"Mike! Snap out of it!" I tried to distract him from continuing his stare against Andrew. "He's one of us! This isn't like you..."

He shook his head vigorously. "What? Oh...Sorry. Guess I kind of got carried away..."

"Kind of?!" Genevieve was trying to comfort her fearful brother. "It looked like you were actually gonna duel my nine year old brother that's still learning to fight!" she flared.

He blushed, avoided all of our eye contact, and huddled himself in the furthest corner in the room from me.

"'Mike..." I headed towards him.

Then Genna, Andy and Cleo left us so we could have a twin chat.

"What's up with you, Mike?" I asked my brother. "Why are you acting like this?"

He was quiet for a minute, before he finally spoke. "I don't get it!" despaired Mike. "I thought Destiny told me if I see myself as my favorite heroes I watch, I could become just like them. But it seems like I'm just becoming a villain instead…"

 _So that's where his duelling personalities are all coming from!_ I discovered. _Destiny wouldn't say that kind of thing, right? He must have interpreted her words differently and got himself all worked up about it!_

I remember he has worked himself up over nothing multiple times before. The most recent one aside from this was when he tried carpentry. He was assigned to make a stool but made a chair instead. He accidentally cut off the top part of the his chair off and freaked out about it. But it looked just like a stool, and the master carpenter congratulated him instead.

"I was hoping I could be like the Puss in Boots in that situation," he continued, interrupting my memories. "You know how he says, " _Fear me, if you dare!"_ I wanted to act like that. But I guess I ended up looking like a monster..."

"Well, I guess I'm more like Kitty Softpaws in a situation like this," I comforted.

"I just wish I could be just like my idols without making myself a completely different person!" he exclaimed, disappointed in himself.

"No matter who you try to be, you are what you have always been: my brother," I sympathized.

We both hugged each other, even though our armor made it uncomfortable.

"Thanks Mia," expressed with gratitude. "I won't keep a secret from you from now on."

We both smiled.

"Are they done talking yet?" asked the muffled voice of Andrew from behind the secret passageway.

"Andy! Shush!" shushed Genevieve.

Mike and I went towards the exit and found Cleo, Andy, and Genna eavesdropping on us.

"What?! It's been forever since I've last heard some good gossip!" defended Cleo.

* * *

 _Genevieve's P.O.V._

* * *

We all rolled our eyes. _That did it._

After how Mike treated Andrew, I wasn't sure if he would kill us for listening to their private conversation. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Um, sorry about teasing you earlier," my brother apologized. "I didn't know you could be strong and intimidating yourself..."

Mike seemed pleased by that remark. "No prob, Andrew. We bros gotta stick together!" He winked.

That cheered Andrew up immediately.

"Um, hate to spoil the mushy moment here," interrupted Cleo. ''But shouldn't we be asking people around about this secretive Knights of the Rainbow Heart organization?"

"Oh yeah!" I completely forgot. "Um, let's not ask any knights. They might be suspicious of us. How about we ask some local villagers?"

"We could ask the King too!" added Mia. "He must know about them if they were knighted by him."

"Okay! How about we split up later on?" strategized Mike. "We could cover more people in less time. I call being with my sis!" he claimed.

"Well, I guess the rest of us can see what we can find in the village," I offered.

We hurried into our guests' rooms to change from our armor to our regular clothing. We each had special places to hide our armor. We met back at the entrance of the castle and headed towards the village from there.

* * *

 _Cleopatra's P.O.V._

* * *

 _I hate interacting with commoners!_ I complained in my mind. _I mean, do these people even know who I am? I'm Cleopatra for Ra's sake!_

The journey into the village didn't take very long. Mike and Mia said that this was the one they'd been to previously, so that made things a little more interesting.

It seemed to be a pretty generic village to me. Nothing special. I stuck my nose up in the air. Krokotopian villages had much more character.

"So, which house do we go up to first?" Genevieve asked.

Mia pursed her lips. "Maybe we could just go from the end to the beginning."

I scoffed. "We're literally going to ask every single house?!"

Mike shrugged. "The village isn't _that_ big…"

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

In the end, we asked quite a few villagers, and here's what they had to say:

* * *

"Knights of the Rainbow Heart? Never heard of them," replied a young apprentice honestly.

* * *

"I remember when they brought back all the armor I made that had mysteriously disappeared! They must have done a lot of fighting in order to take back that armor I made, since their own uni-colored armor was damaged." revealed the experienced, local blacksmith.

His wife continued, "And they still gave back the armor he made instead of replacing their dented armor with the newly fabricated ones! We were certainly grateful. I asked the names of those noble, honest knights, but they only said they were called the Knights of the Rainbow Heart before they vanished and never returned!"

* * *

"A group of knights, each wearing a different color once saved my eldest daughter when she was captured, along with some of our loot by some peculiar thieves. I heard one was named, Pot, and another Frances, or something..." admitted a wealthy old man passing by. "She was only a baby, so she doesn't remember, but whomever those knights were, they have my eternal thanks for returning her along, with all our belongings."

* * *

As we left that man to his affairs, Mia wondered, "Frances and Pot. They sound familiar..."

"Hey! Wasn't it Pan and François?!" I remembered from when they disgracefully captured my friends and I.

"Maybe they're somehow related," Genna guessed.

 _It would be interesting to find out about their family trees, too..._ I brooded. _Then we could end their family's bloodline._

Mike and Mia then headed back toward the castle to question the King while we continued on in the village.

There were many other tales we heard from others. The older they were, the more stories they had to share with us about their heroic deeds. But every time, they vanished afterwards and the only identity the left behind were that they were part of the Knights of the Rainbow Heart.

I'll admit it now. I wasn't really that interested in these men we were searching for at first, but eventually, I began to crave to hear and find out more! They were so... _mysterious_!

 _These fellow knights we're searching for sure seemed like good people at heart,_ I uncovered. _Ra said so himself that when they stole the Amulet I now possess, it was for the greater good..._

I then reconsidered. _Maybe these knights aren't the ruffians I thought they were originally… But why are they so secretive?_

These thoughts stayed with me the entire journey back to the castle, plus many unanswered questions like this one: _What are the Knights of the Rainbow Heart hiding?_


	23. The Village of the Wyrd

**Oy. Feel like I'm in mourning, over here! O-O  
Anyways, READ the chapter! XD How clever am I?**

 **Person: NOT CLEVER AT ALL!**

 **Oh, you shush your little pie-hole up! Now just do my all-black-clothed-mourning self a favor and leave a review and a follow and a fav, maybe o:? Okay. Final closing.  
READ THE CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

 _Justin's P.O.V._

* * *

After Destiny fainted _again_ , all of us, both knights and creatures, hurried towards her to help.

Out of the bushes, the wolf-spirit charged, heading towards our group huddle!

We knights got our swords out and pointed their tips in defense.

Well, all us Knights of the Silver Rose, except for Destiny. She woke up again but stayed laying down. She gasped at the beast's reappearance.

"Moonstone!" happily cried some of the magical people in joy and relief. "You came back!"

 _Apparently this wolf is one of them!_ I realized in shock. The other knights reacted the same way as we all put our swords back in our scabbards.

We all made a lane for the wolf to show the state of our harmed friend. I was angry towards this monster. _How dare he bite one of our members of the Silver Rose?_ I thought furiously.

A green fairy guided Moonstone the wolf-spirit to Destiny.

"I'm Jessie," introduced the fairy. "And this is Moonstone. He's really sorry for biting you earlier… He was forced under a spell. I'm afraid he can be easily manipulated."

"...I...know..." Destiny responded, sounding dizzy.

Everyone gave her a bit of an odd look. _How_ did _she_ know _? She must be saying things due to that bite..._

"Moonstone… I'm glad to have learned the name of my worthy opponent," she smiled weakly.

"He could probably heal that wound he made," Jessie went on. "It worked previously."

 _Why are you keeping this dangerous beast if he keeps doing that?!_ I questioned. _Doesn't that put all your lives at stake?!_

Moonstone stepped forward and shed a tear on Destiny's wound.

The bite on her arm closed up immediately, and completely disappeared.

Destiny smiled in thanks before falling asleep. We let the sprites and other magical creatures take her into one of their homes to recuperate.

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

 _...Descendant of the Green Knight...inherited from her parents...fights like her father...eyes like her mother's...incredible power…those healing abilities..._

All these thoughts surrounded me as the fairies revived me.

 _It usually takes weeks to heal after a bite like that, even with a tear from Moonstone_ , Jessie cogitated. _And he has never truly cried for someone, we usually have to force him to tear up, and I hate doing that every time. Plus, it seemed as if he was willing to cry for her even more! Maybe there's a difference in healing properties when he genuinely sheds tears..._

As I came back into consciousness, I found myself all eyes on me, none I've seen before.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I yelled, leaping straight up.

Everyone stepped back. _I hate being the centre of attention._ I felt embarrassed for making a scene.

 _Where am I? And where did my friends go?_ I wondered. _I don't know why, but this place seems familiar… It's making me feel uneasy._

As if they heard me, they barged in after knocking on the small wooden door.

Before the door was opened, I spotted a small symbol of a dark, forest green musketeer sword surrounded by a bright, yellow-green, three pointed leaf engrave on the door.

 _That's certainly peculiar…_ I inspected quickly.

At that moment, my mind reading stopped.

 _I really need to learn to control this 'gift',_ I grumbled. _That way, I don't get overwhelmed like this or could block something I'll regret hearing…_

* * *

 _Christina's P.O.V._

* * *

"Destiny! you really had us worried there!" I wanted to explode through a million different emotions.

 _If we lost her…_ I shoved that depressing idea aside. _No way we're losing her or anyone. We're a team and nothing will tear us apart,_ I assured myself.

"Are you okay?" Fiona worried.

"Guys," Destiny assured us, "I'm fine. Let's just forget what happened with me and move on with our intentions," she reminded us.

We all got out of the small mushroom house (It got really cramped in there!), and made an announcement for all the residence here.

"There may possibly be more knights heading this way sometime soon," I informed. "They will be asking if we reside here."

There was a murmur of confusion within the crowd.

"We want to make a deal with you all," I continued. "If there's anything pestering you, or a threat against you all, we could remove it from the premises in order to pay you our gratitude and your cooperation."

They all huddled into a large circle to discuss the matter for a bit. We waited anxiously.

After a minute or two, they parted, and faced us. "We need you to get rid of Black Annie," an imp demanded.

"She's been torturing our village!" desperately cried a dwarf.

"And she keeps summoning Moonstone to do her evil bidding!" despaired Jessie.

"There are too many that end up hurt and not enough of us to heal!" confessed the other fairies and sprites.

"We're fed up with her orders!" the leprechauns complained.

"She keeps polluting our drinkable water too with all her useless spells!" stormed a gnome.

"And she froze our village!" worried the elves.

Destiny turned pale at the mentioning of her name as if she were about to faint again.

"Guys, our turn to group huddle!" she whispered urgently.

Once we did, she explained, "I've heard of Black Annie through fairy tales. She's the darkest and craziest witch out there! I thought she was too evil to even exist! But apparently my assumptions were wrong..."

We all shuffled anxiously.

"We've got to do this!" Justin believed. "This is an opportunity. I say we take it."

Olivia shook her head. "No! It's way too dangerous. If you say that this is the most dangerous witch there is, Destiny, we need to stay the heck away from her. We can find another village."

"I highly doubt there will be another village," pointed out Cassandra. "I mean, all the magical creatures imaginable seem to live here!"

"Besides, they did seem very friendly towards Destiny when she was bit by that creature - Moonstone, I mean..." I stated honestly.

Destiny blushed in embarrassment. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that 'incident' again!"

Fiona hid her face in her hands. "We have to make a decision, guys!"

I nodded. "We do. All in favor of helping this village?"

Everyone put their hands together in the middle of our circle except for Evelyn.

She kept her's to herself. She then realized we were all staring at her. "Stop with the pressure!" she exclaimed. "Fine! This village better be worth it though. They better keep their end of the bargain!"

We disbursed from our thinking circle as the creatures looked at us as we did to them just moments ago.

"We'll do it," I confirmed.

I believed with all my heart that it was the right choice. But looking back, I see: We probably should have never even considered it.


	24. A New Code to Crack

**Hi again, readers! It feels so strange writing this Author's Note alone...I can say anything I want O_O...And I don't know what to say -.- Just my luck!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (Reverted back ;) )**

* * *

 _Fiona's P.O.V._

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jessie cried gratefully.

"The only problem is…" Savannah started. "How are we going to get there?"

An imp floated forward. "No one knows!"

Evelyn crossed her arms. "You seriously mean _no one_ knows? How do you expect us to get there?!"

Bluemoon shook her head. "You don't understand...Annie is insane! She loves riddles, confusing people, and fighting. Those are her few favorite things…"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Maybel nodded. "Black Annie has never been defeated. She's mad! She'll _want_ to fight you!"

Christina closed her eyes in thought. "So...Wait! Does that mean she's going to tell us where she is?!"

Jessie shook her head. "She loves riddles! She'll leave you clues!"

Savannah's eyes brightened. "A mystery! I love mysteries! This is going to work out perfectly!"

Christina let out a weak laugh. "I'm rubbish at them! Good thing we have you, 'cuz'!"

Savannah blushed. "This'll be so exciting! A new code to crack!"'

The second after she said that, we heard a thundering roar of laughter. Lightning stroke down on us, disbursing the group.

"What in Moodha's name was _that_?!" Evelyn cried.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, still trying to get back up.

Luckily, none of us were hurt.

"Hey, look!" pointed out Destiny. "On the char mark spot from the lightning bolt! There are little spaces forming letters!" She seemed like she could hardly contain herself.

"Ooh! I call reading it!" Savannah cried in delight.

* * *

" _To figure out where I reside,_

 _Follow the beast that always hides._ "

* * *

"Well, I think we know who that beast is," Justin concluded. "We originally thought Moonstone was evil!"

"And he's been summoned by Annie multiple times to do her evil bidding, so he must know all the routes after escaping so many times!" finished Cassandra.

"Well Moonstone, lead their way!" instructed Jessie.

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V_

* * *

I saw Moonstone's look of dismay in his eyes.

And I couldn't blame him.

I had butterflies in my stomach. After seeing through his own eyes how Black Annie summoned him once, repeating that over and over would be an endless cycle of the same nightmare!

"Come on, Moonstone!" encouraged Jessie. "You're the bravest, biggest boy I know!"

Moonstone avoided eye-contact with everyone for a moment, especially Jessie.

 _Just because I can't mind read at the moment doesn't mean I can't understand how others feel; it's obvious that he's hiding something!_ I contemplated with a sigh. _I can relate…_

He slowly and begrudgingly parted from Jessie and led us deep into a secret trail. We waved goodbye to our new possible allies before we followed him cautiously, single file.

He led us to a clearing, then turned back running. _The poor thing...He must be too terrified to stay with us. Again, I don't blame him..._

"The map says this place is called Lake Shore," informed Olivia, after we finished watching Moonstone disappearing out of sight.

The grass was brown and dry, even though the area was flooded. The water was not a deep, clear blue, but a dark, murky purple. The polluted water trickled into the surrounding freshwater streams.

But what caught all of our attention was Annie's hideout. It was a wood and hay cottage standing on crab legs that shifted in place as if it were alive!

I shuddered. This was _not_ going to be good...

* * *

 _Savannah's P.O.V_

* * *

"How will we even get over there?!" Evelyn questioned. "That liquid looks like poison! Feel free to do whatever you want, but I know _I'm_ not touching that stuff!"

"I'll test it; see how bad it is..." Olivia grabbed a dead branch that was laying on the ground and dipped it - ever so slightly - into the water. It immediately shriveled up from that tip to her hand!

"Yikes!" she yelped, dropping the stick. It quickly turned into ashes.

"I take it it's pretty bad then..." Fiona remarked.

After a second of thought, and realizing that it'd pretty much be impossible to get across to Annie's house, I grinned. "Bluemoon said Black Annie loves riddles, right?"

Destiny nodded. "She did,"

I rubbed my hands together excitedly. "I'm no Sherlock Bones, but it's honestly elementary, my dear Knights! We need to solve some sort of riddle to get across!"

Christina nodded understandingly. "Nice observation, 'cuz! Wish I could be a detective too sometimes… Not in the cards for me, though."

All of a sudden, my vision went fuzzy. "I'm a detective?"

My cousin gave me a strange look. "Uh...yeah? Savannah, you feeling okay?"

I closed my eyes, and tried to think about being a detective. Everything was... _foggy_. Had I hit my head earlier or something?

Next, I tried _not_ to think about what Christina had said previously. Within a matter of seconds, it cleared up. I decided I wanted to keep my head in that direction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways, let's start looking for questions! And answers!" I pointed to the sky, and the others pumped their fists into the air excitedly.

"Let's do this!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Happily, I agreed. This would be so easy!


	25. Sleuthing for Clues

**Hey again guys! Merry (early) Christmas! Check out my new story, Gabriel's Very Merry Christmas, if you're feeling like getting into the holiday spirit! Not done yet, but getting there. Anyways, first, you probably want to read this chapter (hopefully o.o). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Savannah's P.O.V_

* * *

It certainly was _not_ easy!

 _Clues...Clues...Where are the clues?!_ After searching the clearing repeatedly - seven and a half times to be exact - I _still_ had found nothing. It was getting ridiculous!

Staring at a dew-berry bush, depressed and frustrated, I squinted. What was that?

As most bushes are, it was covered in leaves. But...one leaf stood out from the rest. Instead of being green, it was a faint red. How had I not noticed that before?

I walked closer to the bush, and crouched down, holding the leaf in my hands. I made sure not to pull it out because for some strange reason, I had a feeling whatever made it red or special at all would stop working if I did so.

Gently turning the leaf to show it's underside, I saw an inscription the exact same handwriting (except very, _very_ tiny) as the one early. I looked closer, and read;

" _...In the forest where the_ _fire flies,_

 _Look for a sight to open your eyes..."_

Just after I finished reading it, the writing disappeared, and the leave crumbled to ashes!

 _Curses!_ I thought angrily at myself. _I should have called the other's before I read it!_

"Well, that's interesting…" a voice stated behind me.  
"AH!" I nearly jumped ten feet in the air!

Destiny leaped back, as well. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Uh...It's okay...You saw it, though?" I asked, glad I wasn't crazy.

"Yeah… It's definitely a clue from Annie," she reaffirmed. "Hmm… Fire… Forest… Flies…...open eyes..." she repeated, trying to piece them together.

"Hmm…" I mumbled, thinking. "Flying fire in a forest? Like forest fires?! Couldn't be a Fire Elf village, we already found that in the village of the Wyrd!"

Destiny's eyes widened. "Wait. You read _fire flies_. Isn't it fireflies - like the bug?!"

I shook my head. "Riddles are never that easy! It has to be something more... _complicated... "_

Destiny shook her head as well. "I don't know… Maybe she's making you think outside the box when the obvious answer is right in front of you."

Now, confused, I just raised my eyebrows. "Uh...How about we just go look in the forest?"

All of a sudden, something tapped my shoulder. "Ah!" I screamed again. Behind me was a guilty-looking Olivia.

"Sorry if I scared you," she mumbled.

"Just like everyone else today! At least we're not in that creepy castle…"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. But - uh - did you say 'look in the forest'? That's my specialty!"

"Okay, you can come," Destiny allowed. "So we'll just leave the others to keep looking for more clues on the shore in case Annie's tricking us and the rest are actually out here?"

"Sounds good. Let's go!" I agreed.

"Hold on. Let's just tell the others where we're going," Destiny planned.

After doing so, the three of us headed in search for whatever we were looking for.

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

 _I still think we're overlooking the obvious answer,_ I stubbornly grumbled in my head. But I wasn't the pushy type that insists on following my ideas. I just went with whatever others wanted to do first.

"Savannah," I called, as she went ahead. Olivia was cutting down branches in the way with her Obsidian sword.

 _Why isn't it obvious to them?!_ I thought, frustrated. I noticed in certain parts of the forest there were more fireflies than in others. "Can't we just follow the fireflies?"

"Why? There are fireflies are everywhere! How would we follow them? And, on top of that, if there's a fire, it's only logical that they'd stay away from it! Typical survival instincts," reasoned Savannah.

I rolled my eyes. _In a_ magical _forest like this, anything could happen…_

I felt like the fireflies were trying to tell me something… Secretly sneaking away from the others, I listened my heart; I went after the fireflies.

They unfortunately noticed I was gone a few seconds after I left, and chased after me as I swiftly followed the fireflies' light, avoiding every root, branch, and stone. It was as if they were making a path. Once I passed them, the glowing insects followed, making my surroundings brighter and brighter.

Unexpectedly, the fireflies stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"This can't be it..." I looked around. Everything was too bright for me to see.

The trillions of fireflies gathered together, and in doing so, they merged together and seemed to be moving in unison!

I slowly backed away so I could see the whole picture. They positioned themselves like a roaring fire, flickering as a flame would; right in front of me!

"Whoa!" Savannah cried, staring at the sight before us. "What does it say?"

"What do you mea-?" I started to ask, but then I saw what she was talking about. In the center of the fire, the fireflies shifted to create letters, and before my very eyes.

Olivia read it out.

" _...Log and leaf, light and vine_

 _Bind them together to intertwine_

 _This will be the only way_

 _For all you 'heroes' to 'save the day'..."_

I looked around me. Everything that she listed was right here! _But how are we gonna put it all together?_ I wondered. _And more importantly, how are we gonna bring whatever this 'intertwines' to the others?_

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. _What was that?_ Curiously and fearfully, I turned around and saw many pairs of eyes staring at us.

"Who's there?!" Olivia threatened, taking her sword out. She held onto it defensively, walking in a little circle to stop things from being behind her too long.

I calmed her tense muscles by lowering her arm gently.

"Please come out!" I insisted. "We won't hurt you!"

"We won't?" Olivia questioned, lowering her sword all the same.

Slowly but surely, we found out who those eyes belonged to. There were owls, bats, a family of hawks, small song birds, a herd of deer, a bear, foxes, rabbits, and Moonstone.

"What are they all doing here?" Savannah whispered in our ears. "Wouldn't the predatorial animals be killing the prey? This is unnatural..."

"Why _are_ you all here?" I asked them all, though it was probably pointless since they were all animals. Or so I **thought**.

 _We can't stand Annie anymore. We need to join forces so you can get to her and remove her permanently,_ thought one of the animals.

Was I losing my mind? _I can read the minds of animals, too?!_ I hid behind Savannah and Olivia, hoping the distance might block their thoughts, but they continued.

 _We will help you build what you need with what we have!_ sang a songbird, taking a vine and pulling it off the tree.

The other animals also did their part. The bear knocked down a tree about the size of me, the foxes and rabbits collected moss, branches, and twigs, the bats brought flowers, while the birds collected more vines.

Moonstone walked up to me, carrying a mouthful of red leaves that seemed to be glowing.

"Those are the ones we saw earlier, remember, Destiny?!" Savannah cried.

I nodded intently. "They are! There's no words on them, though…"

I still couldn't believe how and why these wild animals were helping us like this. _Do they do this a lot?_ I wondered. _Or is it just with us?_

* * *

 _Savannah's P.O.V_

* * *

The birds knotted some strong vines from the tree the bear had knocked down earlier to connect it with the smaller branches the other mammals collected. They even connected some vines onto the herd of deer to pull. I simply couldn't believe what I was seeing!

After another minute of work, it was finished.

I gasped.

It was a huge raft! Flowers, moss, vines, and the leaves dangled from the sides, holding the log together and branches. The fireflies surrounded it, and I wondered what they were possibly doing.

"In all my years…" I heard Olivia mumbled. "...Never seen anything like this…"

Destiny and I stared in awe. All of a sudden, Moonstone tapped the ground impatiently, as if to say: " _Well?"_

All of a sudden, I shook my head to get myself back to normal. "Time to carry this thing - raft, I mean! - back to the others!"

"Looks a little heavy," Destiny stated. "It's gonna be hard…"

"Well, what are we waiting fo-?" Before I could finish speaking, something even more amazing occured. The whole group of forest animals worked together to push, pull, and carry the raft!

The fireflies who used to be just floating next to the raft did something I didn't expect; they went underneath. The contraption lifted up until it was flying at the same height as my head, hovering above the rays of fireflies.

"Wh-wh-what?" Olivia stuttered.

I opened my mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. Nothing would come out!

"We should make their effort worth it," Destiny finally spoke. "Maybe I could give them each some food next chance I get. Too bad I don't have any now though…"

Every animal seemed a bit disappointed not to have a reward.

"Oh! I know!" she went up to every furry animal to hug them once (including the bear, who looked a bit baffled), every bird to ruffle their feathers underneath their heads a bit, and every firefly seemed to be blinking in thanks as she gave them a kiss in the air.

It took her awhile to do all this, but it was definitely a sight to see. _It's amazing how much love she has in her to pass around,_ I inspected. But I felt like she was kind of overdoing it.

"What if they're forced under Annie's control to do all this?" questioned Olivia, as the wild creatures pulled, pushed, and carried the raft to the clearing. "You shouldn't be thanking them Destiny if that's the case."

Destiny stopped walking for a moment, as did all the animals. They seemed to be shaking at the mentioning of Black Annie's name.

"Well, if you ask me, it looks like they only want to help because they're scared of her," observed Destiny.

"But _how_ do they know what we're up to and all?" I further tried Destiny.

She thought for a moment, then shrugged for an answer.

Once we got to the clearing, everyone spotted us with a huge parade of animals.

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" exclaimed Fiona.

"Well, I think we figured out Annie's riddles and got some help," I declared proudly.

The animals of the Wyrd dropped the raft in a river connected to the polluted pool. Destiny carefully cut off the vined reigns off the deer with her sword.

"How did you guys do this?" Christina asked Destiny, as she cut off the vine of the last deer still connected to the raft.

All the animals immediately sheltered themselves in the forest once their job was done.

"I-I honestly don't know...the animals of the Wyrd did all the work," answered Destiny, seeming as shocked and puzzled as Christina. "All I do know is that now we have a way to get to Black Annie's place and back on solid ground."

"All aboard!" invited Olivia.

Unsteadily and unsure, we climbed into the raft. And instead of floating in the poison liquid, we flew in the air!

"Woah! What's going on?!" exclaimed Justin.

Destiny looked under the raft. "The fireflies are back! And they're carrying the raft!"

"How is that even possible?!" I cried. Everything going on around here seemed so illogical.

"I don't know, but it's _amazing_!" Destiny spread her arms out wide, enjoying the wind against her.

 _First time I've seen her this carefree..._ I noted.

"Whoo!" Christina squealed happily, enjoying the ride as much as Destiny was.

Cassandra flew in circles around us. "Now you all know what it feels like to fly!"

"...And I'm not liking it!" wailed Evelyn, lunging over the side, green-faced.

As we went steadily floated towards Annie's hut, I had the worst case of 'fireflies' in my stomach...I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I had absolutely _no_ idea.


	26. The Curse of Black Annie

**Hello again! Are you ready for the finale of Black Annie? I hope so! Here it is! :D**

* * *

 _Olivia's P.O.V._

* * *

It didn't take very long before we arrived at Annie's creepy cabin. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

"How are we gonna get i-?" I was interrupted by Christina kicking the door open. "I guess that works…"

Fearfully, we all poured into her lair, shrouded in darkness. The only source of light we had was a strange, terrifying green glow of ectoplasm, which seemed to be slithering in a chilling fashion around the large room.

Standing behind her cauldron, smirking evilly at us, she greeted us, but with that dreary tone in her voice. It was anything but welcoming.

" _Knights of the Silver Rose...Welcome!_

 _Together we'll have oh such fun!"_ she let out a sickening cackle before continuing.

" _Though my riddles you've solved, my codes, you've cracked_

 _You can never win; you must face that fact!"_

I shuddered; for some reason, the fact that she spoke in rhyme just made everything creepier.

"Charge!" Cassandra cried. _I think that's her official war cry now..._ I rolled my eyes.

We all charged towards Annie who simply sat calmly behind her cauldron, smirking evilly at us.

 _Destiny definitely got her being insane part right,_ I noted. _I mean, there's a bunch of us knights against one of her! She's outnumbered!_ I thought, puzzled. _The odds are definitely for us._

Or so I thought.

We bumped into something, making us all tumble back. She rolled on the floor, laughing at us.

"She must have cast some magical barrier!" I despaired.

Once she got over it, she motioned some circling gestures with her ugly hands. The green, bubbling goo from her cauldron suddenly made a long green arm, heading straight towards us!

She started an incantation.

" _To the Knights of the Silver Rose_

 _My greatest curse on your leader, I pose!"_

A glowing green goo arm from her cauldron grabbed Christina, who struggled to escape its grip. It dragged her through the protective bubble, and straight towards Annie!

" _Slowly tangled in the rose's thorns;_

 _Broken apart, and utterly torn."_

We got ourselves together, and charged towards Annie all at once, but to no avail.

Destiny recovered the soonest and stood strong while we were still dazed.

She angrily shot back Annie's glare before Annie turned her back against Destiny in ignorance.

" _What is your deepest fear, my child?"_ she hissed towards Christina.

"No!" Christina yelled, running towards the barrier. She simply bounced off of it, falling to the ground.

She didn't move again; she was completely frozen!

" _I see…_ "

"Stop!" Justin yelled. "Stop it!"

But Black Annie payed him no heed.

"Don't you dare curse Christina!" Destiny bravely ordered, standing tall.

She determinedly charged towards Annie once more.

Somehow, ran through the protective ward on her own! And she was unharmed!

 _How did she do that?!_ I wondered in disbelief.

She continued on-wards, eyes focused on Annie. Her sword's sharp tip getting closer and closer to Annie's back. The petals of the dandelion connected to her sword swayed with the current of the wind.

Annie abruptly turned around and was shocked to see Destiny coming to stab her from behind.

" _You meddlesome child! How dare you?!_

 _I might as well turn you into stew!"_

She kept her right arm raised, while she spun her left. Another arm of green goo came out of the pot and held back Destiny!

" _Her true identity will be erased;_

 _She'll be the deer in the hunt who is chased!"_

We looked at our fearless founders helplessly.

Black Annie continued:

" _The leader's magic item will be the last found!_

 _The other's legacy forgotten into the ground!"_

She cackled crazily.

"NOOOO!" Destiny wailed, trying to push the sticky goo back with her hands. She was cornered.

Then, the oddest thing happened.

A blinding green-yellow light filled the room. Once it left the room back into darkness, all the magic at work just... stopped!

The ward shattered into a million pieces like glass, and the gooey arms simply collapsed! All of Annie's furniture was knocked over after that incredible blast, including her cauldron.

Destiny took a knee and held her head with her hand for support. She looked so pale I worried she might faint again. _She must have gotten real tired from fighting that gooey mess,_ I reasoned anxiously.

We ran towards our spent friends.

Annie rose from her seat.

" _Hmm… Blinding light… Impressive…Same strong signature moves as her parents…too bad she'll die before ever learning more..._ " Annie whispered wickedly.

She was ready to cast another spell. This time, on all of us.

"What do we do?" I desperately asked.

"Do you really need orders?! Get Annie by any means necessary!" shouted Destiny with all the strength she had left.

I nodded. Battle was one of the things I did best. Clutching my father's Obsidian sword in my hand, I charged into battle.

Cassandra soared through the air, trying to catch Annie. But the old witch was much too quick. With a crazed laugh, she spun her staff through the air, and said,

" _Flutter, flutter,  
Fly away!_

Out of the sky,

And into the fray!"

And then Cassandra's wings went crazy.

"What?!" she exclaimed, trying to take control. But the wings refused to be tamed. They drove her straight into the ceiling and wouldn't let her get down.

 _Oh great…_ I thought. _One knight down, already!_

Fiona, looking up at her friend, became furious. Bearing her trusted Grizzleheim weapon, she rammed straight towards Black Annie.

"No one hurts my friends!" she yelled, pointing her weapon at Black Annie.

" _Brave is brave,_

 _and dumb is dumb!  
You shall dig your own grave,_

 _with a flick of my thumb!_ " Annie screeched.

All of a sudden, Fiona's hands took control over her weapon, and started digging into the dirt floor of Annie's cabin. "Huh?!"

 _Two, already?! How are we going to win this thing?!_ I despaired.

Justin started running towards Annie. "This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Just die, already!"

Annie hissed.

" _Stableboy, stableboy, look at you!_

 _Though now, a fancy knight,_

 _You're fit to kiss my shoe!_ "

Justin lost control of himself, and marched up to Black Annie. "No!" he cried, before his lips were smothered with the witch's stinky shoe.

I frowned and regretted seeing what I just saw. That was just gross!

But, I had to get my head back into reality. "Savannah!" I whispered urgently. The red haired girl looked back at me. I motioned me and her surrounding Annie, and she nodded.

Evelyn saw what we were planning, and joined in.

Savannah, Evelyn and I surrounded her from three corners of Annie, ready to charge from every direction. We did so in unison, until she pushed her arms out from either side of her, creating another barrier.

I glanced at Christina, still frozen from bumping into Black Annie's previous barrier. Her face was still stuck in a horrified expression. I became even more determined to get through and avenge what Annie has done on Christina and all my friends.

Savannah and Evelyn got bumped back by the force-field and fell, stunned. Me, on the other hand, got through thanks to my father's weapon.

It pierced through the magical forcefield. I continued to charge and ended stabbing Annie in the chest with one blow!

"NOOOOOOO!" she screeched with agony and pain.

She started melting into the ground, and seeped through the wooden cracks.

 _Now that is just disgusting,_ I thought, revolted, her remaining melting body dripping off the tip of my sword.

 _So this is how it feels to kill a monster,_ I discovered. _Looks like I've followed my father's footsteps._ I grinned at myself, proud of what I accomplished. I was going to follow my father's legacy after all.

Destiny headed straight for the window and vomited outside it.

"I take it you don't take a killing very well Destiny," remarked Evelyn, getting up.

"It's not something I'd like to see everyday," Destiny admitted once she got over it.

Christina stood up, now unfrozen. She rubbed her sinuses. "I don't think any of us do," she revealed.

It seemed like all the spells Annie had fired at us during the battle were dissolved as everyone else gained enough strength to congratulate me.

Cassandra stretched her wings, and fluttered them, coming down from the ceiling. She shivered. "That was terrifying…"

Justin stood up. "Yuck! Does anyone have mouthwash?!" He was disgusted after Destiny threw up outside the window, and possibly from kissing Annie's shoe.

"I think I have some mint leaves in my pocket," Destiny mumbled, somewhat offended.

 _I guess she was too weak to look up and see what Annie forced Justin to do,_ I realized. _Lucky her._

She took some out of her tiny pouch underneath her armor and chewed some in her mouth.

Savannah beamed, now unfrozen as well. "Can I have one?"

Destiny passed some to Savannah generously.

Finally, after everyone took a mint leaf, we came back to investigating.

"Guys! Over here!" Christina cried.

We all gathered around where Annie's magic pot was knocked over by that mysterious, magical explosion.

"Woah…" we murmured, staring at a glowing purple words appeared from the dirty, dark, wooden floor.

"What does it say?" wondered Fiona, now cured from digging her grave.

"Maybe a hint on what to do next? The answer to one of Black Annie's darkest secrets?" I inquired.

"Maybe it's both!" exclaimed Christina with excitement.

"Hold on a second," Savannah halted. "I think it's a riddle of some sort!"

"Ooh… I love riddles and rhymes!" Destiny blurted out, before she could stop herself.

We all looked at her.

"What do you do as a hobby? Write poetry?" Evelyn joked.

"Actually, I do," replied Destiny honestly. "And that knowledge might come in handy in a situation like this."

 _How is that helpful at a time like this?!_ I was perplexed, as the others did seem.

Destiny sighed patiently.

"I might be able to interpret the true meaning of the text here is if someone would care to read it," she offered.

 _How does Destiny know so much?!_ I thought. _She seems to have such a wide range of interests and talents. It just seems inhuman for her to know so much when she's only our age..._

"I'll read it," I offered.

The writing was written in illegible cursive, but I was able to understand it like this:

* * *

" _Two cures, only, to heal the cursed,_

 _When the Knights of the Silver Rose are at their worst._

 _The first, the object of a simple name,_

 _Though it has received quite some fame._

 _The second may never, ever be found,_

 _But only when the others are not around..."_

* * *

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

* * *

"Hmm…" I reflected for a moment.

I knew I have become one of the two main cursed the minute Black Annie caught me. But I did not have as much importance as Christina did.

 _Best I keep myself out of it,_ I considered. _Christina is the leader and therefore top priority. The last thing I want is my friends worrying about me again. I'm not significant nor do I have special status like Christina…_ I thought solemnly.

"Well, what does is mean?" queried Savannah, interrupting my deliberation. "Even I'm stumped on this one."

"Okay. There are two possible cures to heal Christina from that rose thorn curse of Annie's," I commenced.

"Um, no offense Destiny, but I think we all understood that first part," affirmed Evelyn.

"Well, what do you all not understand?" I asked Evelyn, trying my best to control my rising irritation.

"The last four lines would be nice," she clarified.

I frowned. Even with my knack for poetry, this one was hard. "It has to be something quite famous."

Cassandra nodded. "Zeus SkyFather? Maybe he is the cure!"

Olivia shook her head. "It'd probably be something related to Avalon, or Christina herself."

I nodded. "True..."

Fiona closed her eyes in thought. "Um, if you say 'related'...Maybe Christina's family? Where _is_ Queen Gwendolyn, anyway?"

Christina let out a half-laugh. "I doubt it. And my mom is doing some royal business in Wizard City. Something about the Council of Light? Saviors of the Spiral? I don't know…"

I remember reading about the Council of Light and the Saviors of the Spiral. They were famed as the most powerful wizards ever!

 _Wish I could get the chance to see them one day…_ I hoped. _Then again, meeting a humble mind-reader like me wouldn't be that special, significant, or important. If they encounter magical beings everyday, I'm definitely nothing out of the ordinary..._

"Okay, so we don't know…But what about the last two lines?" wondered Christina, interrupting my dreams.

"Oh! Um, I don't know..." I tried to act uncertain when I knew exactly what they meant.

 _Best not to share._ I brooded. _They'll find out I'm involved in this magical mess if I explain to them… It's a good thing no one heard or suspects Annie cursing_ me _..._

I took my sword out of my scabbard. I used the blade as a knife to finely cut around the last four lines in the splintering, old, wooden plank. I picked up the small square piece I carefully carved out. It surprisingly didn't crumple into wood dust and stayed as a whole.

"I'm keeping this," I professed. "To remind me to crack this last two stanzas of the riddle as soon as possible."

I knew that was only partially true.

 _Hope I sounded convincing enough,_ I aspired. _Last thing I want is for others to find me suspicious even though I'm friends with them…_


	27. The Weapon of Change

**Oy. How are you? Great I hope! Merry-late-Christmas, happy early-New Year, and all that. If any of you are curious on Gabriel's Very Merry Christmas Carol, then here are some quick answers:**

 **No, it is not canceled.**

 **Yes, obviously it was not finished before I intended.**

 **Yes, I will try to update it soon. But I don't work well when I'm under pressure and that's the reason it wasn't finished in time, so I'm not making another deadline. And in case I seem grumpy it's because I am and it's no offense to you, my dear readers (though I don't see how it would be XD). Now do me a favor and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Cassandra's P.O.V_

* * *

"Okay..." I broke the awkward silence. "Now what?"

"Raid the place?" smirked Evelyn mischievously.

"Not exactly. Let's just take anything significant or valuable and bring it with us," conveyed Justin.

"Well, that's pretty much what raiding a house means smart alec," derided Evelyn.

"My name is not Alec! It's Justin!" he exclaimed.

"So much for being a _smart_ alec..." mumbled Evelyn annoyingly.

"Guys! We've got to stick together! Put aside whatever grudges you too are having and just look around with us!" bellowed Christina.

The two arguing stopped fighting immediately. They avoided each others' eye contact as they searched for anything worthy to keep.

 _That ended fast._ I was glad that was over with.

Nothing really caught my attention in this dump. All the potions that were once on the shelves must have held possible cures, but they got smashed from our combat against Black Annie.

Though there was one exception.

Annie's spear.

I cautiously looked back to make sure no one was watching me inch towards it. It was covered in horns and feathers. It looked as ugly as Annie was.

I slowly encircled its leather grip with my hands. All of a sudden, the staff lit up and the light spread from the hand I held it in to all over me!

Everyone turned around to see me lit up like a firefly.

"Cassandra! What in King Artorius' name were you thinking?! Didn't you think that spear would be cursed?!" Christina cried out.

For a second, everything went white. Then I found myself crouching on the splintered floor, no longer holding Annie's old spear, but an Aquilan spear!

"Huh… Where did this come from?" I wondered, puzzled.

Everyone gathered around to help me up.

"Maybe this is your magical item!" viewed Destiny.

"It can't be! I could have sworn that was Black Annie's ugly spear just a second ago! It might curse you too!" overreacted Olivia.

"Besides. Along with the light, wouldn't there usually be some kind of transformation?" added Savannah.

I looked down at myself. Nothing about me changed except for the weapon I held.

"Well, at least I didn't _become_ Black Annie! Wish I could have seen those looks of horror again though," I teased.

Then the weirdest thing happened. I _did_ turn into Black Annie! The spear returned into its' former staff shape, and I felt all old and wrinkly.

"It _is_ cursed!" cried Olivia in horror.

"No no! Guys! It's me!" I tried to reassure them. But my voice sounded as gruff as Annie's did, that it sounded like I was pleading for mercy instead.

 _This is not gonna end well,_ I panicked, crawling into a corner.

"Everyone! That's not Black Annie! We just killed her! It's Cassandra! She doesn't speak in rhyme!" Destiny tried to reason, trying to get to my side.

"Yeah right!" scoffed Olivia. "I've seen magic all my life at work growing up in the Weirwood, and this is no different!"

"You said so yourself Annie was really powerful. She could probably reincarnate herself by possessing someone else's body!" feared Savannah.

A few agreed, as they started surrounding me.

"This isn't the solution!" cried Destiny, blocking their way. "If you kill what seems like Black Annie right now, you might end up killing Cassandra!"

They didn't stop to reconsider. _Oh no,_ I started to tear up. _So this is how I die…_

"I just wish I were an innocent fairy right now!" I wailed.

As if my wish was granted, I transformed into a fairy that looked exactly like Jessie! Although, the spear turned into a twig-like wand.

"I'm a fairy!" I cried with delight in a high-pitch voice, bursting from the corner and and flying in loop-de-loops. Green sparkles trailed behind me.

Everyone simply stared at me, aghast.

I paused in midair. "Being a fairy is fun and all, but I kind of wish I were my old self. These wings are more fragile than my feathered ones," I admitted.

Once again, my wish was granted. But before I saw those faces of awe, I saw a vision.

* * *

 **Zeus stood before me. I bowed immediately.**

 **It's not everyday you see the mighty Zeus himself!**

" _ **Thank you for your courtesy, Cassandra AngleHeart,"**_ **acknowledged Zeus.** " _ **But I'm afraid there is no time for courtliness. I must explain to you the power of the spear that you now wield."**_

 **I looked down at the aquilian spear I held tightly in wonder.**

" _ **This once was one of the best magical spears crafted in Aquilian history during the time of the gods,"**_ **he revealed.** " _ **Black Annie stole it after bargaining a young, inexperienced demi-god. She used trickery in order to do so."**_

 _ **How could a demi-god keep his guard down like that?!**_ **I judged.** _ **This has a lot of importance! It's not one of your everyday weapons!**_

 **Zeus seemed to have read my thoughts.** " _ **It was very irresponsible of him, yes. But his consequences are another story."**_

 **I wondered who exactly this demi-god was.**

" _ **I am getting off course. This spear has the power to transform you and itself into any disguise you wish,"**_ **he explained.** " _ **I hope you are more watchful of it rather than it's original owner."**_

" _ **I will not let you down, Zeus!"**_ **I saluted.**

* * *

The vision ended at that. I collapsed.

"Who out of all of us were you talking to?!" Fiona questioned, offering a hand to help me up.

"Oh my Zeus! I think I just spoke to Zeus!" I was as shocked as the others.

"This thing is not cursed," I began. I explained exactly what just happened. Everyone listened intently.

"Well, I think we found what we were looking for here," Justin finalized.

We all agreed.

"Hold on." Destiny stopped me as everyone else but her, Christina and I jumped down from the creepy shack to the raft that was now floating on the water.

"Mind if I have a closer look at that spear?" she politely asked.

I handed her my newest prized possession, feeling proud. Finally, I had my magical item!

She analyzed it intently, gripping it in her hands delicately. I was glad that she seemed to respect it as she held it with care. This was an ancient relic from the Aquilian gods that we were handling, after all!

After a short while, she seemed to have been blown back by something invisible! Like the spear pierced or punched through her stomach!

The invisible force hurled her across the hut. For a second, she was pinned against the wall before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Destiny!" Christina cried.

"Oh my Aquilian gods! Are you alright?!" I picked up my spear she dropped in the process before offering her a helping hand. With my help, she got back onto her feet.

"Yeah… I think so… That was weird..." she mumbled half to me and to herself.

"What happened?!" Christina worried. I had no clue what just happened or why.

She bit her tongue; it seemed like she didn't want to answer that question. That only made me more suspicious that something big just occurred.

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" called out Justin. "Everything shook for a moment!"

"It's fine!" answered Destiny quickly. She eyed me seriously before she put her helmet back on. "Don't tell anyone about this. If you can, forget about it yourselves. I don't want to cause more unnecessary panic among our group of knights."

Christina scowled. "Fine. But you're going to have to tell us what happened eventually."

I nodded, but I knew I'd never be able to forget what had just happened, no matter what Destiny said. Something very strange was going on that she wasn't telling us about. And by the look on Christina's face, she knew that too.

 _Destiny's P.O.V._

I felt extremely guilty for hiding the truth of the matter to my friends. But I thought it was for the best.

 _Why did I see what I just saw in that spear?_ I quietly wondered inside my head. _I think I've discovered a new ability of mine: seeing the past of a magical object…_

* * *

 _ **The aquilian god of craftsmanship, Hephaestus, created this spear himself. He passed it on to a teenage boy who seemed to be his demi-god son. He ended up carelessly twirling it through the streets and earning coins doing so.**_

 _ **A beautiful young woman came along and cooed the young man for his talent, offering a large sum of money in a pouch. Flattered, lovestruck, and full of the carelessness of youth, the boy absentmindedly accepted the trade when he didn't realize what he was getting himself into.**_

 _ **In the pouch were useless pebbles, not gold coins as promised. The young woman revealed her true self as the ugly Black Annie before him! The beautiful aquilian spear became as ugly as it's new owner.**_

 _ **Without a second thought, she heartlessly murdered him in the center of the streets he used to be famed in with his own former spear. Horrorstruck, the mortals of Aquila fled, leaving the beautiful city in the clouds deserted. The gods - with no one to worship them - were forgotten, and went through a period of not-existence.**_

 _ **All because of Black Annie, the spear, and the demi-god's ruthlessness.**_

* * *

I felt that ordeal the innocent victim went through during that split second. And it felt completely awful!

I decided to try and avoid observing items so closely from now on. But I knew that my curiosity would get the best of me. It was as if I was compelled to that spear… but I had nothing to do with it!

Christina, Cassandra and I got back to the raft with the others, and we rowed ourselves to shore. Well, all of us except Cassandra who simply flew her way back.

"Um, does anyone remember the way back to that magical village where we left all our stuff?" spontaneously asked Olivia all got safely to shore. "It seems to be constantly switching places on the map."

We all turned towards her as she showed us the map. One second, it was in the middle of the Wyrd, and the next, it was in a corner! It kept blinking from one place to the next.

"Of course. We just _had_ to find a _magic_ village that teleports itself just about anywhere!" complained Evelyn.

I felt unsettled. _How are we gonna get back there and tell those village inhabitants we successfully filled our end of the deal? This may be a problem…_


	28. Discontinued

**My dear readers,**

 **I am terrible sorry. If you read the name of this chapter, you know what I'm sorry about.** ** _Knights of the Silver Rose: Legend of the Knightly Ones_** **has been canceled, as much as it pains me to say. It has been coming for a while now, unfortunately. For the past few months I've had unending and unbearable Writer's Block for this story, and thats the effect of many causes. But please don't be sad: the news I bear is not entirely bad...**

 **It will be edited, relived, and continued by** **Lysalind Writer of Many Names** **, the one you know as** **TheMysteryWriter** **! It is not posted yet, but she has already written the first book and is currently editing it. So be happy:** ** _Knights of the Silver Rose_** **will live on, just in a slightly different form.**

 **And, I hope I'm right in saying this: you may have another thing to look forward to. Even though I've lost inspiration for this version, that does not stop me from still being completely obsessed with it as a whole, and certainly does not stop me from trying to start over one day.**

 **Never give up on your dreams - and let that lesson, if it's the only one that you remember from this journey, stay with you.**

 **-AlliyahTheAuthor**


End file.
